Vampire Love
by Laylali38
Summary: Kehidupan setelah perang sangat berat untuk Helena dan Zero akankah mereka memberi kesempatan untuk membuka hati mereka untuk satu sama lain?
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing** Utama: Zero/Helena(Fem!harry), untuk pairing yang lain ngikutin jalur cerita

 **Rating :** T untuk saat ini.

 **A.N :** Disini bukan fanfic YuMe untuk penggemar YuMe maaf ya aku g terlalu suka fanfic incest bukan berarti aku benci YuMe, dan untuk penggemar ZeKi maaf awalnya pingin ZeKi tapi entah kenapa jadinya Zero/Fem!harry, dan juga maaf untuk penggemar Fred aku hanya ingin mengikuti sedikit jalan cerita dari yang asli ^/\^

Selamat membaca, BTW ini cerita fanfic pertamaku jadi mohon kalau ada penulisan yang salah serta kekurangannya atau kritik dan saran mohon di berikan

* * *

~Prolog~

"Helen kau yakin akan baik-baik saja , maksudku..."hermione berkata,sambil melihat helena yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hermione aku akan baik-baik saja,apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"Helena berkata sambil tersenyum dan melihat Hermione.

"Tentu saja aku percaya! , hanya saja kau tau aku pasti akan merindukanmu"Hermione berkata kepada Helena dengan semangat, tapi Helena bisa mendengar nada suara Hermione yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih.

"Ooooh mia,aku juga akan merindukanmu,tapi kau tau kan setelah perang aku butuh ketenangan, astaga aku bahkan tidak bisa keluar tanpa wartawan mengekoriku"Helena membujuk Hermione agar tidak terlalu khawatir padanya.

Dia Helena Lilian Potter-Black atau helen untuk akrabnya. Putri satu-satunya dari Lily Potter ne Evans dan James Potter. Pahlawan dunia sihir ,Girl_who_lived,dan banyak gelar yang Helena dapat setelah memenangkan perang melawan Voldemort aka Tom Riddle. Setelah kemenangan yang Helena pikir hidupnya bakal tenang ternyata malah menjadi sebaliknya, wartawan akan selalu mengikuti Helena kemanapun Helena pergi . Dan juga kepergian orang-orang tekasih membuat Helena semakin mengurung diri dari dunia luar dan orang sekitarnya. Melihat keadaan Helena yang semakin menurun, keluarga Weasley dan Hermionie semakin khawatir pada Helena. Maka mereka memutuskan bahwa Helena dibutuhkan untuk beristirahat dari segala sesuatu yang terjadi di dunia sihir.

Helena yang tida tau apa yang mereka rencanakan karena terlalu sedih untuk memikirkan apapun lagi. Karena banyak orang yang Helena sayangi meninggal dalam perang terkahir. Sirius,Remus,Tonks,Fred dan masih banyak lagi, tapi mereka adalah orang terpenting dan paling meninggalkan kesan dalam hidup Helena.

Sirius ayah baptis Helena yang meninggal karena melindungi Helena dari kutukan Avada yang di lemparkan oleh sepupunya sendiri Bellatrix Leastrange.

Remus dan Tonks meninggal dalam perang terakhir meninggalkan anak laki-laki mereka yang bernama Ted Lupin atau Teddy untuk panggilannya yang saat ini di rawat oleh neneknya Andromeda Tonks ne Black.

Fred Weasley teman dan pacar Helena, mereka bersama di tahun kelima sebelum Sirius meninggal. Tentu saja tidak ada yang tau selain George saudara kembarnya Fred dan Hermione sahabat yang sudah Helena anggap sebagai saudara, kematiannya yang membuat Helena merasa kosong.

Akhirnya sampai kesimpulan keluarga Weasley dan Hermione bahwa Helena harus beristirahat dari sasuatu yang mengingatkan akan perang dunia sihir.

Helena yang akhirnya diberitahu rencana keluarga Weasley dan Hermione hanya bisa mengikuti rencana, karena tidak ingin membuat mereka lebih khawatir mengurus keuangan serta dokumen-dokumen dan melihat properti rumah yang dia miliki di Gringotts Bank Sihir. Helena memutuskan untuk memilih properti rumah milik ibunya, ternyata ibunya Lily Potter memiliki properti berupa rumah di jepang hadiah pernikahan dari Sirius.

"Baiklah,tapi pastikan kau akan sering menghubungi kami " Suara Hermioni membangunkan Helena dari pikirannya.

"Aku akan menghubungi begitu aku sampai disana"Helena berkata sambil memeluk Hermione dengan erat.

Hermione akan membuka mulutnya untuk menegurnya karena melamun lagi. Tapi sebelum Hermione sempat berbicara, suara pemberitahuan dari interkom bandara memotong Hermione yang menyuruh penumpang menuju jepang di harapkan menaiki pesawat sekarang juga.

"Ok mia, aku harus pergi sekarang pastikan kau juga jaga diri baik-baik dan sampaikan salamku kepada keluarga weasley katakan aku akan merindukan mereka dan akan ku usahakan untuk sering-sering memberi kabar" Helena berkata sambil memeluk Hermione sekali lagi dan dengan cepat pergi sebelum Hermione berfikir untuk menegurnya lagi.

"Ok dan jangan lupa memberi kabar kalau kau sudah sampai disana" Hermione berkata dengan agak keras agar Helena mendengarnya sambil mengingatkan.

Helena yang mendengar suara Hermione berbalik dan memberinya senyum sebelum pergi menaiki pesawat.

* * *

"ZeroOOOOOOOO~~~"Zero berbalik ketika mendengar suara ketua Cross, hanya untuk melihat Ketua yang berlari menuju kearahnya sambil merentangkan tangan berusaha memeluknya, Zero yang terkejut tidak sempat menghindar pelukkan ketua Cross yang sudah menempel Zero dengan erat.

"Zerooooriiiin, jangan pergi, aku akan sendiri begitu kau pergi, tidak ada lagi anak laki-lakiku yang akan memberikan cinta pada papanya"Ketua berkata sambil menangis memeluk Zero

Mendengar Ketua mengis membuat Zero risih dan Zero bisa merasakan kalau ada sesuatu yang menempel mantelnya, yang Zero yakin kalau mantel nya sudah ternoda ingus Ketua.

Dia Zero Kiryu Vampire Hunter. Sudah 2 bulan setelah perang berakhir dan sudah 2 bulan juga Yuki atau sekarang di kenal Yuki Kuran adik Kaname Kuran, putri vampire darah murni, dan cinta pertama Zero pergi memilih bersama Kaname Kuran dan vampire lainnya.

Akhirnya setelah merasa sedikit tertekan Zero memilih untuk meningglkan Cross Akademi untuk melupakan semua kenangan tentang Yuki dan kematian Ichiru untuk memulai hidup baru. Kematian Ichiru merupakan pukulan besar untuk Zero.

Zero pasti sudah akan pergi dari tadi jika tidak ada pria bodoh yang terus menempel padanya seperti lintah.

"Ketua lepaskan, dan sudah berkali-kali ku bilang kalau aku bukan anakmu" Zero berkata sambil melemparkan dia pergi dari tubuhnya.

"Zeroooo kau begitu kejam pada papa" Ketua berkata sambil mencoba memeluk Zero lagi.

Merasa ketua akan memeluknya lagi, namun kali ini Zero menggeser tubuhnya kesamping dan membuat tubuh Ketua menghantam ketanah.

"Ok Zero pastikan kau akan sering memberi kabar pada papa dan jaga diri baik-baik, dan..."Ketua berkata dengan semangat setelah pulih dari adegan yang tidak ada elit-elit nya sama sekali.

Zero mengabaikan ucapan Ketua dan berbalik menuju gerbang Academi untuk pergi.

Melihat Zero sudah tidak ada di hadapannya lagi, Ketua menghilangkan sikap konyolnya.

"Semoga kau menemukan kebahagianmu sendiri Zero" Ketua berkata sambil tersenyum kecil melihat kearah Zero yang sudah jauh pergi.

~TBC~

* * *

Gimana-gimana mau di lanjut?

.

.

.

.

.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing** Utama: Zero/Helena(Fem!harry), untuk pairing yang lain ngikutin jalur cerita

 **Rating :** T untuk saat ini.

 **A.N :** Disini bukan fanfic YuMe untuk penggemar YuMe maaf ya aku g terlalu suka fanfic incest bukan berarti aku benci YuMe, dan untuk penggemar ZeKi maaf awalnya pingin ZeKi tapi entah kenapa jadinya Zero/Fem!harry, dan juga maaf untuk penggemar Fred aku hanya ingin mengikuti sedikit jalan cerita dari yang asli ^/\^

Selamat membaca, BTW ini cerita fanfic pertamaku jadi mohon kalau ada penulisan yang salah serta kekurangannya atau kritik dan saran mohon di berikan

* * *

~Bab 2~

Setelah pesawat mendarat di bandara Tokyo Helena langsung pergi untuk mencari supir yang sudah di pesan untuk menjemputnya di bandara dan membawa Helena kerumah ibunya. Keadaan bandara yang ramai membuat Helena kesusahan.

"Nona Evans!... Nona Evans!..." Mendengar namanya di panggil Helena memutar kepalanya, untuk melihat seorang pria yang mungkin sekitar awal 40-an dia tinggi berambut coklat walaupun Helena bisa melihat ada beberapa yang sudah memutih, rambut pria itu di potong pendek dan disisir rapi, Helena juga bisa melihat dia mengenakan setelan hitam dengan kemeja berwarna putih yang tertutupi jas, dengan paduan sepatu bewarna hitam.

Jika kalian bingung kenapa pria itu memanggil Helena dengan sebutan Nona Evans. Itu karena nama Potter-Black bukan nama yang biasa di Jepang yang akan langsung memperoleh perhatian. Jadi Helena memutuskan untuk menggunakan nama keluarga ibunya yang membuat nama Helena menjadi Helena Evans.

Pria itu berjelan menuju ke arah Helena begitu pria itu melihat reaksi Helena yang menoleh pada saat dia menyebutkan nama Evans dengan semangat.

Helena melihat pria itu menghampirinya

"Nona Evans, Helena Evans?" Pria itu bertanya untuk memastikan kalau dia menghampiri orang yang benar.

"Ya, itu saya" Helena menjawab karena pria itu seperti ragu-ragu pada saat menghampirinya.

"Nona Evans mobil anda sudah siap, apa ada barang yang perlu saya bawa?" Pria itu bertanya sambil melihat sekitar Helena, karena dia tidak melihat barang bawaan apapun selain tas kecil yang Helena bawa.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya membawa tas ini saja" Helena berkata sambil menunjukkan tas yang sedang dipegangya.

Dengan pesona pengecilan, barang sebanyak apapun tidak perlu repot, tentu saja di perkuat dengan pesona anti mugle dan rune yang mampu untuk menipu alat-alat mugle. Ini adalah salah satu produk dari bisnis yang Helena dan Hermione berusaha bangun, bisnis ini merupakan bisnis yang mana benda atau teknologi muggle dapat digunakan di dunia sihir dengan menggunakan rune khusus agar tidak menggaggu alat maupun sihir yang ada di sekitar.

Merasa tidak ada bawaan dan tidak ada yang di tunggu, pria itu pun menuntun Helena ke mobil yang sudah terparkir di dekat mereka.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Helena repot-repot untuk menggunakan transportasi muggle padahal dia bisa saja menggunakan portkey internasional. Itu karena Helena ingin merasakan naik pesawat(salahkan keluarga Dursley) dan juga Helena tidak terlalu suka menggunakan portkey, karena bagi Helena perasaan seperti tersedot oleh tabung kecil sangat tidak mengenakkan.

"Baiklah, Nona Evans silahkan ikuti saya" Pria itu berkata membangunkan Helena dari renungannya.

Tak lama Helena bisa melihat mobil yang mereka tuju, mobil itu sedan bewarna hitam.

"Silahkan " Setelah sampai mobil mereka Pria itu berkata sambil membukakan pintu penumpang belakang untuk Helena.

"Terima Kasih Tuan...?" Helena berkata sambil menanyakan namanya.

"Yamato Takihito" Pria itu berkata dengan sopan sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"ah, terima kasih Takihito-san" Helena berkata sambil tersenyum terima kasih.

"Hanya memanggil saya Yamato saja Nona" Takihito berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah Yamato-san" Helena berkata sambil tersenyum sopan, Yamato hanya membalas dengan tersenyum sopan.

Yamato pun langsung pergi duduk di kursi supir untuk membawa mobil ke lokasi yang dituju, begitu mobil mulai berjalan Helena membuka jendela mobil untuk melihat daerah sekitar.

Jepang begitu berbeda dari inggris, mengingat Inggris Helena jadi ingat dunia sihir.

"Nona Evans, anda ingin langsung ke rumah atau anda ingin mampir terlebih dahulu" Yamato bertanya setelah mereka keluar dari area bandara.

Suara Yamato lagi-lagi membangunkan Helena dari lamunannya. Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Yamato, Helena pun menoleh ke arah luar yang mana sepertinya langit sudah mulai sore.

"Saya sedikit lapar, mungkin kita pergi cari makan terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang" Helena berkata dengan nada sedikit melamun, mungkin karena memang Helena belum makan sebelum berangkat tadi dan tidak berniat untuk makan di pesawat hingga Helena kurang berkonsentrasi dengan sekitarnya.

"Baiklah, apa ada makanan khusus yang ingin anda makan?" Yamato-san bertanya pada Helena.

"Emmm, saya sedang ingin mencoba ramen"Helena berkata sambil sedikit berfikir.

"Baiklah Nona saya tau tempat ramen yang enak" Yamato berkata sambil kembali fokus menyetir.

Tokyo adalah tempat yang ramai tentu saja masih ramai karena ini masih dekat daerah perkotaan dan tempat yang di tuju agak pedalaman karena Helena lihat dari foto rumah yang di tunjukkan oleh goblin di Gringotts rumah itu memiliki 2 lantai dan di kelilingi oleh pohon yang lebat seperti di daerah perhutanan.

Melihat foto rumah kembali Helena merasa cocok karena Helena ingin menenangkan diri dan jauh dari keramaian kota. Helena kembali melihat keluar jendela hanya untuk melihat pohon pohon yang berjejer rapi di pinggir jalan, sepertinya sudah keluar dari kota yang ramai membuat udara menjadi segar. Karena terlalu asik melamun Helena tidak tau berapa lama perjalanan yang telah di tempuh, tiba-tiba mobil berhenti mengejutkan Helena dari lamunannya.

"Silahkan Nona Evans" Yamato-san membukakan pintu untuk Helena.

Mendengar suara Yamato, Helena keluar dari mobil dan melihat sekeliling, di depan Helena terdapat kedai ramen sederhana tidak terlalu kecil dan tidak terlalu mewah itu seperti kedai keluarga. Di depan kedai terdapat tulisan besar TAKI RAMEN dengan bewarna merah dan ada gambar mangkuk ramen di sampingnya.

"Terima Kasih" Helena berkata kepada Yamato.

"Ini adalah kedai ramen milik paman saya, walaupun tempat nya tidak semewah di restoran-restoran mewah lainnya, tapi saya jamin rasanya sama kayak di restoran" Yamato berkata sambil tertawa malu-malu, karena melihat Helena memperhatikan kedai ramen dengan seksama.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yamato, Helena agak terkejut pantesan saja nama nya TAKI RAMEN, apa mungkin di ambil dari nama keluarga Yamato, Takihito?

"Tidak apa-apa Yamato-san, ini juga nyaman"Helena berkata setelah keluar dari terkejutannya sambil tersenyum ramah pada Yamato.

"Silahkan Nona" Yamato mempersilahkan Helena masuk terlebih dahulu.

Begitu Helena berjalan masuk, Yamato pun tak jauh di belakangnya. Begitu Helena dan Yamato tiba di dalam, mereka langsung di sapa oleh pria yang sekitar akhir 50-an dengan badan yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan hampir sebagian rambutnya bewarna putih. Yang perkiraan Helena merupakan pemilik kedai ramen disini.

"Nona Evans ini paman saya nama nya Dai Takihito" Yamato-san memperkenalkan.

Begitu Yamato memperkenalkan pria itu pada Helena, mendengar namanya perkiraan Helena pun tepat pria itu pemilik kedai ramen disini dan bisa Helena lihat kemiripan pria itu dengan Yamato.

"Selamat Datang di kedai ramen saya Nona Evans, silahkan pesan apapun yang ada di menu, mangkuk pertama gratis" Pria itu berkata sambil tertawa.

Mendengar apa yang di katakan pria itu membuat Helena ikut tertawa. Melihat sekeliling Helena pun memilih tempat duduk di dekat pintu agar bisa melihat pemandangan di luar.

"Ah,boleh saya lihat menu nya terlebih dahulu Takihito-san" Helena bertanya setelah duduk sambil melihat menu yang tertera di meja.

"Tentu saja...Tentu saja, kalau begitu saya tinggal untuk mencatat pesanan yang lain, dan silahkan panggil saja jika sudah memutuskan untuk memesan " Pria itu berkata sambil tertawa ramah pada Helena.

"Baiklah, Takihito-san" Helena berkata sambil tersenyum sopan dan kembali melihat menu.

"Silahkan panggil saya Dai saja" Dai berkata sambil meninggalkan untuk mencatat pesanan pelanggan yang lain.

Setelah Dai-san meninggalkan, Helena kembali fokus pada menu yang di pegangnya. Setelah beberapa saat Helena memanggil Dai dan memutuskan untuk memesan miso ramen.

Sambil menunggu pesanan tiba Helena melihat sekitar kedai, kedai itu saat ini tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung, hanya ada sekitar lima pengunjung, ada satu keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah,ibu,dan anak yang duduk tidak jauh dari Helena , dan ada Helena serta Yamato-san yang menghilang entah kemana, mungkin membantu pamannya kali.

Saking asiknya mengamati sekitar, Helena tidak sadar jika ada orang yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai melihat menunya" mendengar seseorang berbicara di sampingnya, Helena pun menoleh hanya untuk bertatapan langsung dengan mata ungu yang indah. Pria atau mungkin remaja itu memiliki rambut silver yang yang sedikit mencapai matanya, dia juga tampan dan usia mungkin sekitar 18 tahun, dia juga cukup tinggi kalau di perhatikan, pria itu mengenakan kemeja putih yang tertutup mantel hitam dan celana bewarna hitam dan sepatu bewarna coklat. Jangan lupa dia juga memiliki aura yang bahkan menyaingi profesor Snape.

"Oh ok, silahkan saya sudah selesai" Helena berkata setelah selesai memperhatikan pria tersebut dan menyerahkan menu yang tidak tau masih dipegangnya pada pria itu.

"Hn" Pria itu berkata tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih atau melirik sedikitpun. Helena yang mendengar balasan pria itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya, apa pria kasar.

Tak lama pesanan Helena pun tiba dan Helena bisa mendengar pria disebelahnya memanggil pelayan untuk memesan ramen.

Helena hanya fokus untuk makan dan mengabaikan pria kasar di sebelahnya. Karena terlalu fokus untuk makan Helena tidak sadar kalau pria di sebelahnya sedang memperhatikan Helena dengan mata ungu penasaran.

Setelah selesai makan Helena dan Yamato-san pun pamit kepada Dai untuk langsung pulang.

"Dai-san terima kasih atas ramennya" Helena berkata kepada Dai yang menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum sedikit.

"Hahaha aku harap anda akan sering kemari Nona" Dai-san berkata sambil tertawa ramah.

Helena dan Yamato sekali lagi pamit dan berbalik untuk langsung kembali ke mobil, Helena tidak memperhatikan mata ungu yang terus mengikuti Helena hingga masuk ke mobil.

* * *

Setelah pergi dari Cross Akademi Zero pergi untuk berburu vampire Tingkat-E yang Zero temui di sekitar.

Tidak terasa waktu telah berlalu dan Zero sudah keluar dan jauh dari kota. Melihat langit yang sudah mulai gelap Zero pun memutuskan untuk mencari penginapan atau tempat istirahat untuk malam. Belum berjalan terlalu jauh Zero mendengar suara perutnya yang berbunyi minta makan.

Berhenti berjalan Zero pun melihat sekitar dan melihat kedai ramen yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dapat dilihat kalau di depan kedai itu ada mobil sedan bewarna hitam. Karena sudah terlalu lapar Zero pun langsung saja berjalan dan masuk ke kedai ramen tersebut. Begitu di dalam Zero dapat melihat kalau kedai itu sedang tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung nya. Setelah melihat sekitar Zero memutuskan memilih tempat duduk dekat pintu dan disebelah seorang gadis yang Zero lihat sedang sibuk sendiri dan tidak sadar apabila Zero sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai melihat menunya" Zero bertanya karena tidak dapat menemukan menu di sekitar yang rupanya masih di pegang oleh gadis itu.

Melihat gadis itu seperti dia terkejut mendengar suara Zero yang Zero yakin gadis itu masih tidak sadar kalau Zero sudah duduk di sebelahnya dari tadi dan langsung menoleh, hanya untuk Zero bertatapan langsung dengan mata hijau paling cantik yang pernah Zero lihat, apakah aku mengatakan kalau itu cantik? Ok, itu mungkin warna hijau berbeda dari milik Takuma Wakil President dari kelas malam, ini adalah warna yang lebih terang walaupun ada sedikit kegelapan pada matanya, seperti dia telah melalui masa yang sulit.

"Oh ok, silahkan saya sudah selesai" gadis itu berkata setelah sambil menyerahkan menu yang di pegangnya pada Zero.

"Hn" Zero berkata. Setelah memutuskan pada ramen udang, Zero berniat untuk memanggil pelayan dan melihat kalau salah satu pelayan sedang mendekat yang sepertinya membawa pesanan ramen gadis itu, langsung saja Zero memanggil pelayan tersebut dan memesan ramennya.

Sambil menunggu Zero memperhatikan gadis yang ada di sebelahnya hanya untuk melihat jika gadis itu sedang fokus untuk makan ramen yang di pesannya.

Jika Zero perhatikan gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang dengan sedikit bergelombang yang mencapai pinggang nya dan diikat ekor kuda tinggi, gadis itu juga memiliki bulu mata yang panjang bewarna hitam yang membuat warna matanya lebih menonjol, dia cantik dan memiliki tampilan bangsawan, dia memiliki kulit pucat dan sepertinya kami di usia yang sama, dia juga tidak tinggi tapi mungkin sedikit lebih tinggi dari Yuki kalau di perhatikan. Dia mengenakan pakaian atasan hijau yang di tutupi cardigan hitam serta celana jins bewarna hitam dilengkapi dengan sepatu bewarna coklat muda. Jangan lupa dia juga memiliki aura percaya diri yang kuat dan aura bangsawan yang mungkin hampir menyamai Kuran. Walaupun aku merasakan kalau gadis itu tidak memiliki aura vampire.

Tidak menunggu lama pesanan Zero pun tiba dan mengalihkan perhatianpada ramen yang telah di pesannya , begitu Zero hampir selesai makan Zero merasakan gerakan di sebelahnya hanya untuk melihat gadis itu bersiap meninggalkan, tak sadar Zero terus menatap gadis itu hingga dia menghilang ke dalam mobil.

Selesai makan Zero pun cepat membayar dan pergi untuk mencari penginapan atau tempat istiraht untuk malam ini, tak sadar Zero menoleh ke jalan dimana mobil gadis itu pergi. Nah itu tidak seperti Zero akan bertemu gadis itu lagi, kan?.

~TBC~

* * *

Gimana-gimana mau di lanjut?

.

.

.

.

.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing** Utama: Zero/Helena(Fem!harry), untuk pairing yang lain ngikutin jalur cerita

 **Rating :** T untuk saat ini.

 **A.N :** Disini bukan fanfic YuMe untuk penggemar YuMe maaf ya aku g terlalu suka fanfic incest bukan berarti aku benci YuMe, dan untuk penggemar ZeKi maaf awalnya pingin ZeKi tapi entah kenapa jadinya Zero/Fem!harry, dan juga maaf untuk penggemar Fred aku hanya ingin mengikuti sedikit jalan cerita dari yang asli ^/\^

Selamat membaca, BTW ini cerita fanfic pertamaku jadi mohon kalau ada penulisan yang salah serta kekurangannya atau kritik dan saran mohon di berikan

* * *

~Bab 3~

.

.

Perjalanan dari kedai ramen menuju rumah tidak memakan waktu lama karena Yamato membawa mobil dengan cepat. Dalam perjalanan Helena melihat kalau langit sudah mulai gelap.

"Kami sudah mau tiba di rumah nona Evans" mendengar perkataan Yamato Helena memperhatikan ke depan dan dapat Helena lihat ada pagar tinggi bewarna hitam dengan lambang bunga lily putih di tengahnya. Begitu mobil hampir mendekati pagar Helena bisa merasakan bangsal magic yang sangat kuat di tempatkan di sekitar rumah.

"Apa kau juga merasakan bangsal di sekitar nona?" Yamato bertanya karena melihat muka Helena yang seperti terkejut.

"Ya, aku bisa merasakannya. Apa kau bisa memberitahuku berapa lama bangsal ini sudah ada? Dan apa kah kau juga seorang penyihir Yamato?" Helena bertanya karena merasakan bahwa Yamato seperti mengetahui mengenai adanya dunia sihir.

"Bangsal ini sudah ada semenjak rumah ini awal di bangun dan yang menempatkan bangsal ini adalah goblin sendiri yang sudah di bayar oleh Lord Black untuk me maksimalkan perlindungan rumah disini. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan anda, ya, saya seorang penyihir mugleborn dan saya kebetulan teman dekat dari Lady Potter, beliau memberi saya pekerjaan ini pada saat perang sedang semakin parah dan para penyihir mugleborn yang tidak ingin terlibat perang pergi bersembunyi" Yamato berkata sambil menjawab pertanyaan Helena.

Helena yang mendengar jawaban Yamato merasa lega, karena Yamato bukanlah orang asing yang asal di sewa, mendengar Yamato teman ibunya membuat Helena semakin senang karena masih ada yang mengingat ibu Helena untuk siapa dia.

Mendengar suara berderit menyadarkan Helena dari lamunannya, Helena pun melihat jika pintu gerbang itu perlahan terbuka dengan sendirinya, sepertinya bangsal mengenali sihir mereka, tapi yang membuat Helena bingung adalah, bagaimana bangsal mengenali sihirnya padahal Helena yakin kalau ini adalah pertama kalinya dia kesini.

"Anda sudah pernah dibawa kemari oleh dan Lady Potter pada saat anda baru berusia beberapa bulan nona dan kalian sekeluarga sempat tinggal di sini selama beberapa bulan" Yamato berkata karena dia bisa melihat kebingungan di wajah Helena.

Mendengar jawaban Yamato, Helena pun terkejut karena Helena tidak pernah ingat jika Helena pernah datang kesini bersama orangtuanya, tapi mendengar itu membuat Helena senang karena masih ada rumah kenangan antara Helena dan orang tuanya yang belum di hancurkan. Helena pun melihat keluar jendela dan melihat taman-taman indah ada berbagai bunga yang ada rumput-rumput juga di potong rapi, melihat itu Helena pun heran.

"Yamato apa ada yang mengurus rumah ini selama tidak ada yang menempati?" Helena bertanya kepada Yamato.

"Ada Elf rumah yang mengurus rumah ini nona, jadi nona tenang saja" Yamato berkata menjawab pertanyaan Helena.

Mendengar jawaban Yamato Helena merasa lega karena tentu saja dia tidak mungkin mengurus rumah serta area yang luas ini. Tak lama mobil pun berhenti.

"Silahkan nona, kita sudah sampai" Yamato berkata sambil membukakan pintu untuk Helena.

"Terima Kasih Yamato" Helena berkata sambil melihat depan rumah. Wow rumah ini lebih besar dari pada yang terlihat di foto.

"Kalau gitu mari saya antar kedalam nona, setelah itu saya akan memarkirkan mobil di garasi samping rumah" Yamato berkata sambil menuntun Helena menuju pintu depan.

Begitu di dalam Helena melihat bahwa di dalam begitu luas ada ruang tamu yang memiliki sofa bewarna cream atau coklat muda dengan meja yang bewarna coklat tua juga terdapat hiasan-hiasan rumah yang sederhana. Sepertinya itu ibu Helena sendiri yang menata rumah karena setiap interior rumah yang di lihat Helena lebih terkesan sederhana dan tidak terlalu mewah.

Saking asiknya melihat sekitar Helena tidak sadar kalau sudah ada elf rumah yang menyambutnya.

"Selamat Datang Lady Potter, saya Mipsy kepala Elf di rumah disini" Helena terkejut karena mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba di depannya. Begitu melihat ke bawah Helena bisa melihat Elf rumah yang menyambutnya dengan Semangat.

Melihat Helena sudah ada yang mengurusnya maka Yamato pamitan untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Nah kalau begitu nona saya pamit pulang dulu" Yamato berkata kepada Helena.

"Loh Yamato tidak tinggal di sini juga? Terus pulangnya naik apa karena Yamato bilang kalau mobil nya akan di taruh di garasi?" Helena bertanya karena mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yamato membuatnya terkejut, Helena mengira kalau Yamato akan tinggal disini juga.

"Tidak nona, saya tinggal tidak jauh dari kedai ramen milik paman saya tadi, kalau untuk pulang saya bisa ber Apparate di hutan dekat dan berjalan sedikit" Yamato berkata sambil menjawab pertanyaan Helena.

Helena yang mendengar pernyataan Yamato mengerutkan keningnya tanda dia tidak puas dengan jawaban Yamato.

"Anda bisa membawa mobilnya pulang Yamato, dan sepertinya aku sudah mengirm mobilku terlebih dahulu juga kesini, jadi Yamato tidak usah khawatir masalah mobil, mungkin mobil nya akan tiba besok pagi" Helena berkata kepada Yamato. " Lagian ini sudah malam dan juga lebih aman jika anda membawa mobil dari pada ber apparate di hutan" Helena menambahkan sambil meyakinkan Yamato.

"Baiklah, Jika itu keinginan nona" Yamato berkata sambil tersenyum penuh syukur pada Helena. "Kalau gitu saya pamin pulang dulu nona, selamat malam" Yamato menambahkan sambil pamit untuk pulang.

"Selamat malam juga Yamato" Helena berkata sambil menjawab salam Yamato. Helena melihat kembali ke elf rumah begitu Yamato menghilang di balik pintu. "Mipsy bisakah kau mengantarkan ku ke kamarku, aku cukup lelah dan ingin beristirahat" Helena berkata sambil meminta tolong kepada mipsy.

"Tentu saja Lady Potter, silahkan ikuti Mipsy" Mipsy berkata dengan semangat sambil menunjukkan jalan.

Tak lama mereka pun tiba di depan pintu bewarna coklat tua.

"Ini adalah kamar utama dan merupakan kamar anda Lady Potter" Mipsy berkata sambil membukakan pintu kamar.

"Terima kasih Mipsy, dan panggil saya Helena" Helena berkata sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Mipsy.

"Baiklah nona Helena, selamat malam dan selamat beristirahat" Mipsy menjawab sambil menutup pintu kamar.

Helena hanya tersenyum di tempat Mipsy menghilang. Helena pun kembali melihat kamar yang akan menjadi kamarnya, kamar Helena memiliki warna Ravenclaw bewarna biru dan perak dan terdapat tempat tidur berukurang King serta di sebelah kiri tak jauh dari tempat tidur terdapat pintu yang Helena yakin adalah kamar mandi.

Helena pun merebahkan tubuhnya berniat untuk istirahat sebentar sebelum mandi, sambil melihat langit-langit kamarnya Helena pun menjadi ingat dengan pria yang di temuinya di kedai ramen tadi. Karena terlalu lelah Helena tidak bisa menahan kantuk nya dan Helena pun tertidur sambil memimpikan pria bermata ungu.

* * *

Setelah mendapatkan penginapan yang ditemuinya tidak jauh dari kedai ramen tersebut memesan kamar Zero pun lekas pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri karena sudah berjalan seharian. Setelah 15 menit di habiskan untuk mandi sambil bersantai sedikit karena rupanya penginapan disini memiliki bak mandi serta air panas, Zero pun memakai piyama yang dibawanya.

Setelah selesai berpakaian dan membersihkan senjatanya Zero pun merebahkan tubuhnya bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Sambil melihat langit-langit Zero menjadi teringat gadis yang dia temui di kedai ramen tadi, dia tidak bisa menghapus mata hijau itu dari ingatannya, saking asiknya memikirkan gadis itu Zero tidak sadar jika dirinya mulai jatuh tertidur sambil memimpikan gadis bermata hijau.

* * *

~TBC~

.

.

Please Review

* * *

 **einsel :** Makasih udah review, ini udah update kok lagi di usahaiin update cepat juga kok, tapi karena lgi sibuk ngurus skripsi jadi mungkin agak bakal lama hehe.

Oh ya saya juga mau terima kasih buat author-author senior yang ngasih saran kemaren itu sangat ngebantu banget buat saya untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing** Utama: Zero/Helena(Fem!harry), untuk pairing yang lain ngikutin jalur cerita

 **Rating :** T untuk saat ini.

 **A.N :** Disini bukan fanfic YuMe untuk penggemar YuMe maaf ya aku g terlalu suka fanfic incest bukan berarti aku benci YuMe, dan untuk penggemar ZeKi maaf awalnya pingin ZeKi tapi entah kenapa jadinya Zero/Fem!harry, dan juga maaf untuk penggemar Fred aku hanya ingin mengikuti sedikit jalan cerita dari yang asli ^/\^

* * *

~Bab 4~

.

.

Cahaya lembut mengalir melalui celah di antara tirai tebal,cukup mengganggu penghuni ranjang besar itu. Helena menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya menghalau sinar matahari pagi yang masuk ke kamarnya. Berguling, Helena mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk mencoba kembali tidur, berdiam beberapa menit akhirnya Helena menyerah. Helena membuka matanya dan melemparkan selimut untuk mengamati ruang kamarnya.

Tempat tidur itu tercakup dalam lembaran bewarna biru dengan benang perak di setiap pinggirnya, lembaran yang dingin dan lembut apabila disentuh, memuji perabotan kayu gelap yang menghiasi kamarnya. Tempat tidurnya adalah King Size mewah dengan meja kayu gelap di samping tempat tidurnya. Ada sofa yang menghadap jendela besar yang sedang tertutup bersama meja serta kursi lengan yang mewah menemaninya. Di dekat pintu masuk kamarnya ada tangga yang mengarah ke langit-langit di atas sofa yang rupanya sebuah perpustakaan kecil dengan sofa yang di samping jendela yang apabila di buka terdapat balkon yang langsung menghadap ke halaman.

Setelah diperhatikan ternyata terdpat 3 pintu yang berada di kamarnya, yang pertama Helena tau pasti adalah pintu masuk,dan dua pintu lainnya yang Helena yakin menuju kamar mandi serta lemari.

Ada saat damai, Helena hanya menikmati sesaat sebelum Helena teringat jika dia sama sekali belum memberi kabar Hermione. Mengerang, Helena bangun untuk mengambil tas yang dia letakkan di meja samping tempat tidur untuk mencari Handphone yang Hermione berikan sehari sebelum keberangkatannya .

Begitu menemukan Handphone nya Helena segera memanggil nomor Hermione. Sambil menunggu telepon diangkat Helena berdo'a agar Hermione tidak begitu marah karena dia lupa memberi kabar.

"Hallo Helena?" Suara dari telepon membangunkan Helena dari do'a nya.

"Hallo mia" dengan gugup Helena menjawab salam.

"Oh Tuhan Helena, apa kau tau betapa khawatirnya kami karena tidak mendapat kabar darimu kemarin. Lebih baik kamu memiliki penjelasan yang baik Helen"Hermione berkata dari seberang sambungan telepon dengan nada memperingatkan.

Mendengar nada suara Hermione dari seberang sambungan, membuat Helena jadi merasa bersalah karena membuat orang lain khawatir.

"Maaf Hermione, aku sangat lelah begitu sampai di rumah" Helena berkata dengan nada menyesal. Helena bisa mendengar dari sambungan telepon jika Hermione hanya bisa menghela napasnya.

"Ok, yang penting kau tiba dengan selamat, tidak ada masalah sama sekali kan?" Hermione bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Ya mia, aku tiba dengan selamat dan tidak ada masalah sama sekali" Helena menjawab menenangkan Hermione.

"aku senang mendengarnya, jadi apa kau suka rumahnya?. Bagaimana disana?. Dan apa kau disana sendiri atau ada yang menemani?" Hermione bertanya dengan semangat

"satu satu bertanya nya mia" Helena berkata sambil tertawa sedikit mendengar pertanyaan Hermione yang beruntun.

"untuk menjawab pertanyaan mu. Ya aku suka rumahnya . Disini sejuk karena di kelilingi pohon dan cukup tenang. Disini ada elf rumah yang menemaniku mia, jadi aku tidak sendiri" Helena menambahkan sambil menjawab pertanyaan Hermione.

"jadi ceritakan apa saja yang terjadi kemarin, hingga membuat mu lupa memberi kabar" Hermione bertanya pada Helena.

Mendengar pertanyaan Hermione, Helena pun menceritakan segalanya yang terjadi, dari saat dia tiba di bandara, saat di kedai ramen serta pria kasar yang ditemuinya disana, Helena juga menceritakan apa saja yang diberitahukan Yamato kemarin mengenai rumah ibunya.

"Oh Helen, aku senang mendengarnya, tapi jangan lupa untuk sering memberi kabar, aku serta keluarga Weasley begitu khawatir, Andy pun sempat menanyakan kabarmu" Hermione berkata. Mendengar perkataan Hermione membuat Helena merasa bersalah sekali lagi.

"Ok mia, aku minta maaf dan sampaikan salam ku serta permintaan maafku pada keluarga Weasley dan Andy" Helena berkata dengan nada menyesal.

"Baiklah, tapi pastikan kamu akan sering menelpon atau menulis surat pada kami" Hermione mengatakan.

"Tentu saja mia,tenang saja. Kalau begitu aku tutup dulu teleponnya, masih banyak yang harus aku bereskan" Helena berkata.

"Baiklah, kalau bagitu. Bye Helen" Hermione mengatakan.

"Bye mia" Helena menjawab salam Hermione dan menutup teleponnya. Melihat teleponnya Helena tersenyum, setidaknya Hermione tidak begitu kesal padanya.

Melihat sekeliling sebentar Helena memutuskan untuk mandi, tapi sebelum itu Helena mengeluarkan semua barang-barang nya dan meminta Mipsy untuk membantu membereskan.

"Mipsy" Helena berkata memanggil Mipsy.

"Nona Helena memanggil Mipsy. Ada yang bisa Mipsy kerjakan nona" Mipsy bertanya dengan semangat.

"Ya Mipsy. Pertama bisa kamu membantuku membereskan dan memindahkan barang-barangku. Dan Kedua bisa kamu membuatkan saya sarapan setelah saya mandi" Helena bertanya denga sopan.

"Tentu saja Nona Helena, Mipsy dengan senang hati membantu Nona Helena. Dan Mipsy akan menyiapkan sarapan buat Nona Helena juga" Mipsy berkata dengan semangat.

"Terima Kasih Mipsy, kalau begitu saya tinggal mandi dulu" Helena berkata sambil tersenyum terima kasih pada Mipsy.

"Ya Nona Helena" Mipsy berkata sambil mulai mengerjakan.

Memasuki kamar mandi Helena melihat sekeliling kamar mandi. Kamar mandi itu besar dan tercakup dalam keramik cokelat muda dengan pola seperti kayu serta langit langit kamar mandi yang tertutup cat putih, di tengah kamar mandi adalah bak mandi besar berbentuk oval bewarna putih, tak jauh dari sana ada berbagai perlengkapan mandi seperti shampo,sabun serta perlengkapan lainnya yang Helena yakin sudah disiapkan oleh Mipsy, serta di samping tempat perlengkapan terdapat wastafel, di sebelah wastafel terdapat ruang untuk shower yang tertutupi pintu kaca tembus pandang, dan di dekat pintu masuk ada pintu lagi yang mengarah ke toilet. Puas dengan tampilan kamar mandi, Helena bersiap siap untuk mandi.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Helena turun untuk makan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Mipsy. Selesai sarapan Helena memutuskan untuk berkeliling rumah.

Rumah itu ternyata lumayan besar , ada sebuah perpustakaan yang cukup besar walaupun tidak sama besarnya dengan perpustakaan di Hogwarts atau perpustakaan Black, di perpustakaan terdapat sofa serta meja yang untuk bersantai pada saat membaca buku, serta ada beberapa lukisan muggle yang tidak Helena kenali, melihat sekeliling perpustakaan dapat Helena lihat ada berbagai buku dan tidak semua buku adalah tentang sihir ada juga beberapa atau lumayan banyak buku muggle dari ilmu, teknologi,serta buku-buku lainnya. Puas melihat perpustkaanHelena memutuskan untuk keluar perpustakaan dan melihat belakang rumah, di belakang rumah terdapat kolam renang dan kursi berjemur dan meja kecil di sampingnya, di sekitar belakang juga terdapat teras yang memiliki sofa serta kursi lengan untuk bersantai.

Berjalan untuk melihat lebih Helena menemukan pintu yang terhubung ke halaman belakang, halaman belakang terdapat area yang luas dengan rumput yang terpotong rapi, serta belakang halaman rumah langsung terhubung ke area hutan yang memang mengelilingi rumah ini. Memutuskan untuk terus berkeliling, Helena menemukan kandang kuda, walaupun saat Helena memasuki kandang kuda tidak terdapat satupun kuda, mungkin Helena harus membeli serta belajar naik kuda, kan lumayan memanfaatkan area halaman rumah yang luas.

Terus berkeliling area halaman, Helena menemukan halaman yang langsung terhubung ke teras samping rumah,di teras samping rumah terdapat meja serta empat kursi untuk bersantai dan juga terdapat pohon-pohon tidak jauh dari sana untuk melindungi dari panas sinar matahari pada saat siang hari. Helena memutuskan terus berkeliling hingga area halaman depan rumah, di area depan rumah terdapat pohon pohon yang tertata rapi mengikuti jalan yang terhubung sampai ke depan gerbang rumah, di area halaman depan rumah juga terdapat taman yang letaknya agak jauh dari teras serta jalan utama halaman, di taman tersebut terdapat bermacam-macam bunga, ada macam-macam bunga mawar serta bunya lily dan bunga lainnya, ada juga kolam yang memisahkan sedikit area taman yang mana di dalam kolam terdapat beberapa ikan Koi, di atas kolam terdapat jembatan yang menghubungkan seperti pulau kecil dengan satu pohon dan beberapa bunga, di bawah pohon terdpat meja serta kursi yang bisa digunakan untuk bersantai atau makan.

Lelah dengan berkeliling dan matahari semakin naik Helena memutuskan untuk duduk bersantai di taman depan rumah.

* * *

Bangun dengan perasaan yang segar, Zero memutuskan untuk langsung pergi mandi. Setelah selesai mandi dan bersiap-siap, Zero membereskan barang-barangnya dan pergi. Setelah checkout dari penginapan Zero pergi untuk mencari makan terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan.

 ** _~Timeskip 2 tahun kemudian~_**

"Sialan" Zero bersumpah.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan Zero belajar untuk menerima sisi vampire nya, yang membuat Zero memiliki indra pendengaran dan penciuman yang tajam serta kecepatan yang bertambah, selama itu juga tubuh Zero mulai menerima tablet darah yang mana Zero sangat bersyukur untuk itu. Dua tahun setelah perjalanan Zero memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Asosiasi Hunter untuk mengambil misi resmi pertamanya setelah kembali. Namun perjalanan kembali tak semulus perkiraan Zero. Dalam perjalanan kembali Zero diserang oleh gerombolan Tingkat-E dan beberapa Tingkat-C dan Tingkat-A, tentu saja Zero bisa mengalahkan mereka semua, namun karena lelahnya perjalanan kembali yang panjang membuat Zero tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada saat dia diserang, berakhir mendapatkan beberapa luka yang lumayan parah, dan menipisnya persediaan tablet darah yang dimilikinya tidak membantu sama sekali.

Terhuyung-huyung berjalan melalui hutan, Zero hanya berharap agar dia cepat menemukan tempat untuk mengobati lukanya dan tempat berlindung mengingat hari mulai sore, dan semoga aroma darahnya tidak memancing vampire yang mungkin saja ada mengingat ini daerah hutan.

Terus berjalan Zero bisa melihat cahaya yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini, berjalan mendekati cahaya tersebut Zero melihat dengan jelas bahwa itu adalah sebuah rumah yang memiliki penghuni di dalamnya jika dilihat dari lampu yang menyala. Karena luka Zero yang lumayan parah membuat Zero kehilangan banyak darah dan tablet darah tidak sangat membantu saat ini. Zero bisa menekan haus darah yang dimilikinya saat ini, namun karena luka dan kelelahan yang di deritanya membuat Zero berhenti.

Mendengar suara seperti seseorang mendekat membuat Zero menyandarkan tubuhnya yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran, hal terakhir yang dilihat Zero sebelum kegelapan menyerangnya adalah mata hijau cantik yang tidak pernah dilupakannya selama 2 tahun ini

* * *

~TBC~

.

.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing** Utama: Zero/Helena(Fem!harry), untuk pairing yang lain ngikutin jalur cerita

 **Rating :** T untuk saat ini.

* * *

~Bab 5~

.

.

Sudah 2 tahun Helena berada di Jepang dan dia sudah terbiasa dengan cuaca dan waktu disini, Helena juga merasakan jika rumah ini lebih seperti merasa benar-benar rumah untuknya. Dan sudah 2 tahun juga Helena belum berniat untuk kembali ke Inggris atau dunia sihir, terkadang Hermione atau keluarga Weasley akan sering menulis surat atau menelpon dia untuk memberi kabar tentang Inggris dan Andy juga sering menulis surat untuknya memberi kabar tentang perkembangan Teddy. Kadang Helena yang akan berkunjung ke Inggris walaupun tidak sering, dia hanya berkunjung pada saat peringatan Hari Kematian Fred dan Sirius serta Remus dan Tonks, untuk peringatan hari kematian orangtuanya, Helena lebih suka menghabiskan sendiri di rumahnya disini.

Helena sedang berada di perpustakaan kamarnya begitu dia merasakan apabila bangsal disekitar halaman belakang rumahnya sedang dimasuki oleh seseorang, karena tidak biasanya bangsal rumahnya dimasuki oleh seseorang mengingat hanya Yamato yang mengetahui lokasi rumah dan juga bangsal selalu mengenal kehadiran Yamato.

Helena bangkit berdiri dan pergi untuk memeriksa penyusup yang telah memasuki wilayah rumahnya. Helena berjalan menuju hutan yang memang berada tak jauh dari halaman belakang rumahnya yang rupanya termasuk dalam bangsal perlindungan. Berjalan memasuki kawasan hutan Helena bisa melihat sesuatu yang bewarna perak didepannya.

Memutuskan untuk memeriksa dan terus maju, rupanya warna perak yang dilihatnya tadi adalah rambut dari seorang pria yang terluka jika dilihat dari baju pria itu yang berlumuran darah. Helena pun bergegas untuk memeriksa pria tersebut, walaupun Helena merasa familiar tentang warna rambut perak yang dimiliki pria itu, tapi untuk saat ini Helena akan mengabaikan perasaan itu dan berfokus untuk membawa pria yang terluka kedalam rumah.

* * *

Begitu tiba di dalam rumah, Helena memutuskan untuk membawa pria itu ke salah satu kamar kosong yang letaknya tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar miliknya. Setelah membaringkan pria tersebut di tempat tidur, Helena memutuskan untuk memeriksa kondisi pria itu. Helena mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya yang sudah lama tidak dia gunakan, karena Helena lebih suka menggunakan sihir tanpa tongkat, mengarahkan tongkatnya pada pria itu dan membaca mantra yang di ajarkan oleh Madam Pomfrey untuk memeriksa kondisi pasien.

Setelah itu tak lama keluar riwayat luka-luka atau penyakit yang diderita pria itu. Ternyata pria tersebut tidak memiliki luka serius hanya memiliki beberapa patah tulang, dan kehilangan darah serta beberapa memar.

Nah setelah selesai Helena memutuskan memanggil Mipsy untuk membawakan pasokan ramuan penyembuhan yang di butuhkan seperti Skele-Grow dan Ramuan penambah darah serta beberapa Cream untuk penghilang memar.

"Mipsy" Helena memanggil Mipsy sambil melepaskan mantel yang dipakai pria tersebut.

Track

"Nona Helena memanggil Mipsy" Mipsy bertanya dengan semangat begitu dia muncul di sebelah Helena.

"Ya Mipsy, tolong kamu ambilkan ramuan SkeleGrow dan Ramuan penambah darah serta cream untuk menghilangkan memar yang ada di pasokan penyimpanan ramuan" Helena berkata meminta tolong Mipsy.

"Baik Nona Helena, Mipsy akan mengambilkan pesanan Nona Helena" Mipsy berkata sebelum menghilang.

Helena memang memiliki banyak pasokan ramuan mengingat ternyata rumah ini memiliki ruang bawah tanah dan Helena pun memutuskan untuk menjadikan ruang bawah tanah sebagai lab ramuan, walaupun Helena tidak begitu pandai dalam membuat ramuan, namun setelah sering berlatih dan tanpa Snape yang memelototi punggung nya ternyata membuat ramuan semudah dengan memasak ditambah buku ramuan milik Snape yang dia temukan pada saat di tahun ke-6 nya di Hogwarts serta buku ramuan milik ibunya yang tidak sengaja di temukannya di perpustakaan.

Track

Suara kedatangan Mipsy membangunkan Helena dari pikirannya.

"Ini ramuan nya Nona Helena. Apa ada yang bisa Mipsy kerjakan setelah ini" Mipsy berkata sambil menyerahkan pesanan Helena.

"Terima Kasih Mipsy, kamu bisa menunggu disini sebentar, saya akan mengobati pria itu dulu" Helena berkata sambil mengambil ramuan dari tangan Mipsy.

Setelah mendapat ramuan yang dibutuhkan, mengingat pria itu masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri Helena mengangkat kepala pria itu agar memudahkan pria itu untuk menelan ramuan yang akan mengobati luka-lukanya.

"Mipsy bisakah kamu membersihkan pria tersebut dan mencuci pakaian nya, sementara aku akan mencarikan pakaian yang bisa dia kenakan" Helena berkata kepada Mipsy setelah dia selesai memberikan ramuan kepada pria itu.

"Tentu saja Nona Helena, Mipsy akan melakukannya sekarang juga" Mipsy berkata sambil mendekati pria itu.

"Terima Kasih Mipsy, kalau begitu aku keluar dulu" Helena berkata kepada Mipsy sambil berjalan pergi.

* * *

"Nah pakaian pakaian, dimana aku menemukan yang pas" Helena berkata sambil membongkar lemari pakaian milik Ron, kali aja ada yang cocok untuk pria itu.

"Ah, pakaian Charlie mungkin akan cocok mengingat tinggi pria itu" Helena menambahkan setelah tidak menemukan pakaian milik Ron yang cocok.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Helena memiliki pakaian Ron dan Charlie. Itu karena keluarga Weasley dan Hermione dan juga Andy serta Teddy sering berkunjung pada saat liburan seperti Natal atau Tahun Baru dan mereka begitu suka menjelajahi kota, karena itu mereka kadang menyimpan atau meninggalkan beberapa pakaian yang mereka beli dari kota.

"Nah ketemu, mungkin ini akan cocok" Helena berkata setelah menemukan pakaian yang cocok yang akan dikenakan pria itu. Pakaian itu hanya pakaian biasa yang terdiri dari kaos bewarna putih, serta celana training hitam dan petinju hitam.

Setelah menemukan pakaian yang cocok Helena pun kembali kekamar yang ditempati pria itu. Namun begitu sampai didepan pintu kamar Helena langsung terhenti pada saat akan membuka pintu, karena mungkin dia akan melihat pria itu telanjang karena Helena tadi menyuruh Mipsy untuk mencuci pakaian pria tersebut mengingat itu membuat wajah Helena memerah, karena bagi Helena ini akan pertama kalinya dia melihat pria telanjang mengingat saat dia menjalin hubungan bersama Fred mereka hanya berbatas berciuman serta berpelukan atau berpegangan tangan, karena baik Fred dan Helena belum siap untuk melangkah lebih maju ke konteks sexual. Helena pun memutuskan untuk menyuruh Mipsy untuk menggantikan pakaian pria itu dengan pakaian yang dibawanya.

"Mipsy" Helena memanggil Mipsy dari depan pintu kamar.

Track

"Nona Helena memanggil Mipsy" Mipsy berkata kepada Helena.

"Ya Mipsy, bisa saya minta tolong untuk menggantikan pakaian pria tadi dengan pakaian yang saat ini saya pegang. Karena saya ingin langsung beristirahat di kamar" Helena berkata kepada Mipsy sambil menyerahkan pakaian yang di pegangnya kepada Mipsy.

"Tentu saja Nona Helena" Mipsy berkata sambil mengambil pakaian yang Helena serahkan.

"Terima Kasih Mipsy, kamu bisa langsung istirahat setelah ini" Helena berkata kepada Mipsy.

"Baik Nona Helena. Selamat malam" Mipsy berkata sambil mengucapkan salam pada Helena.

"Selamat malam Mipsy" Helena berkata sebelum berbalik pergi menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Zero terbangun begitu merasakan cahaya lembut dari sinar matahari pagi yang mengalir melalui celah di antara tirai tebal.

"Eungh" Zero melenguh sesaat sambil menyamankan posisi untuk mencoba kembali tidur mengingat betapa nyamannya tempat tidur yang sedang dia tempati dengan selimut sutra tebal yang lembut.

Tunggu selimut sutra, perasaan Zero selama ini tidak memiliki selimut sutra dan juga kenapa tempat tidur begitu nyaman mengingat selama ini Zero selalu tidur di penginapan murah dan walaupun di rumah Cross dia pun tidak memiliki tempat tidur senyaman ini. Memutuskan untuk bangun, Zero pun melihat sekeliling ruangan yang dia tidak kenali.

Ruang yang dia tempati cukup besar dan memiliki tempat tidur yang saat ini dia tiduri yang tercakup dalam lembaran bewarna coklat. Serta terdapat 2 pintu yang berada di kamarnya, yang pertama Zero tau pasti adalah pintu masuk atau keluar, dan yang satu lagi Zero yakin adalah pintu yang menuju kamar mandi.

Zero tidak ingat jika dia memesan Hotel, terakhir dia ingat adalah saat dia hampir pingsan di tengah hutan akibat luka-lukanya. Zero pun memeriksa tubuhnya yang tersadar jika saat ini dia mengenakan pakaian yang bukan miliknya. Zero pun melihat sekeliling untuk mencari Bloody Rose dan barang-barang miliknya. Setelah melihat sekeliling Zero menemukan jika Bloddy Rose miliknya berada di meja samping tempat tidur dan tas yang berisikan barang-barang miliknya berada di kaki meja samping tempat tidur. Zero pun memutuskan untuk bangun dari tempat tidur.

Zero baru saja melangkah menuju barang-barang miliknya pada saat suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di dekatnya.

Track

"Tuan, tuan belum diperbolehkan bangun, luka-luka tuan harus diperiksa terlebih dahulu oleh Nona Helena" kata suara tersebut.

Zero pun menoleh untuk melihat asal suara tersebut, apa yang dia temukan membuat dia terkejut karena yang dia temukan adalah sesosok makhluk kecil yang mirip alien yang sering ditonton Cross di televisi.

"Aaaaaaarggggh" Zero pun berteriak karena baru kali ini dia melihat makhluk aneh itu.

Karena teriakannya yang kencang Zero tidak sadar apabila teriakannya membangunkan penghuni kamar yang berada di sebelah kamarnya. Zero tersadar begitu dia mendengar suara pintu ruangan yang dia tempati terbanting terbuka oleh seorang gadis yang sepertinya baru saja terbangun secara kasar jika dilihat dari rambutnya yang acak-acakkan dan pakaian nya yang kusut.

"Apa, apa yang terjadi" gadis itu bertanya sambil melihat sekeliling mencari ancaman sampai gadis itu terhenti begitu melihat langsung padanya.

"Oh kamu sudah sadar" gadis itu berkata sambil merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakkan.

"Kenapa kamu berteriak, apa ada yang sakit" gadis itu bertanya lagi.

* * *

"Aaaaaaarggggh"

Suara teriakan mengagetkan Helena hingga dia terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya, Helena pun langsung berlari menuju ke asal suara teriakan tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari kamar yang terletak di sebelah kamarnya. Helena pun langsung membanting pintu terbuka.

"Apa, apa yang terjadi" Helena berkata sambil melihat sekeliling mencari ancaman, Helena terhenti begitu melihat langsung pada pria yang berdiri di depannya yang saat ini melihat langsung kearahnya.

"Oh kamu sudah sadar" Helena berkata dengan tenang, walaupun didalam Helena merasa sangat malu dengan tampilan nya sekarang ini, apa dengan rambut acak-acakkan dan pakaian kusut, Helena pun merapikan rambutnya agar terlihat lebih rapi.

"Kenapa kamu berteriak, apa ada yang sakit" Helena bertanya kepada pria itu, karena melihat pria itu tidak membalas perkataannya tadi.

"Dimana aku" Pria itu bertanya.

"Kamu berada dirumahku, karena aku menemukanmu pingsan di hutan belakang rumah" Helena menjelaskan kepada pria itu.

"Kenapa kamu membantuku" Pria itu bertanya kembali.

"Duh, kamu pingsan di daerah rumahku dan kamu terluka, aku bukan orang tanpa perasaan yang akan membiarkan orang yang hampir mati dan tidak membantu" Helena berkata. Dia bisa melihat jika pria itu tersenyum jika itu bisa disebut senyum karena Helena hanya bisa melihat tarikan kecil dari bibir pria itu.

"Oh, kalau begitu terima kasih..." Pria itu berkata dan sepertinya bertanya namanya.

"Helena, namaku Helena Evans" Helena berkata sambil menawarkan berjabat tangan kepada pria itu.

"Zero, namaku Zero Kiryu" kata pria itu sambil mengambil tawaran jabatan tangan ku.

Begitu tangan kami bersentuhan, Helena merasa ada listrik disekitar sentuhan mereka dan juga Helena bisa merasakan kelengkapan yang tidak pernah dia miliki pada saat dia menjalin hubungan dengan Fred. Helena memutuskan untuk melihat pria itu, apa dia juga bisa merasakannya, begitu Helena melihat pria itu dia hanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata bewarna ungu yang melihatnya terkejut. Mereka pun langsung memutuskan kontak mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamarku dulu, kamu mandi saja dulu, kamar mandi ada di balik pintu itu. Aku akan memeriksa mu nanti" Helena berkata tanpa melihat pria itu atau yang saat ini dikenal sebagai Zero sambil menunjuk pintu yang mengarah ke kamar mandi yang ada diruang itu setelah memutuskan kontak mereka.

"Kalau begitu Bye" Helena berkata sambil berlari keluar ruangan.

* * *

"Dimana aku" Zero bertanya kepada gadis itu.

"Kamu berada dirumahku, karena aku menemukanmu pingsan di hutan belakang rumah" Gadis itu menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kamu membantuku" Zero bertanya kembali.

"Duh, kamu pingsan di daerah rumahku dan kamu terluka, aku bukan orang tanpa perasaan yang akan membiarkan orang hampir mati dan tidak membantu" Gadis itu berkata. Mendengar jawaban gadis itu membuat Zero tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, kalau begitu terima kasih..." Zero berkata sambil menanyakan nama penyelamatnya.

"Helena, namaku Helena Evans" Gadis itu atau yang saat ini dikenal sebagai Helena berkata sambil menawarkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Zero, namaku Zero Kiryu" Zero berkata memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengambil tawaran jabatan tangan gadis itu.

Begitu tangan kami bersentuhan, Zero bisa merasa ada listrik disekitar sentuhan mereka dan juga Zero bisa merasakan kelengkapan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan baik dengan Yuuki atau yang sudah lama dia tidak rasakan dari Ichiru walaupun dengan darah Ichiru yang saat ini mengalir ditubuhnya. Zero pun manatap terkejut pada gadis itu. Mereka pun langsung memutuskan kontak mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamarku dulu, kamu mandi saja dulu, kamar mandi ada di balik pintu itu. Aku akan memeriksa mu nanti" Gadis itu atau Helena sambil menunjuk pintu yang mengarah ke kamar mandi yang ada diruang itu.

"Kalau begitu Bye" Helena berkata sambil berlari keluar ruangan tanpa menoleh untuk melihat Zero yang saat ini masih menatap tangannya.

"Apa itu tadi" Zero berkata sambil melihat ditempat dimana gadis itu atau Helena tadi berdiri.

* * *

Begitu keluar dari ruangan Zero, Helena langsung berlari membuka pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya, Helena pun bersandar di pintu kamarnya, dia mengingat tentang kejadian tadi dan menatap tangannya.

"Apa itu tadi" Helena berkata sambil menatap tangannya.

* * *

~TBC~

.

.

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing** Utama: Zero/Helena(Fem!harry), untuk pairing yang lain ngikutin jalur cerita

 **Rating :** T untuk saat ini.

 **Keterangan:**

' _Mind'_

* * *

~Bab 6~

.

.

Canggung

Itulah kata yang pas untuk menceritakan suasana saat ini. Helena dan Zero saat ini sedang sarapan bersama di meja makan . Setelah kejadian tadi pagi dimana mereka bersalaman, mereka masih tidak bisa melihat kemata masing-masing bahkan pada saat Helena memeriksa keadaan Zero.

"Jadi apa yang akan kamu lakukan setelah ini" Helena berkata memecah kesunyian yang canggung diantara mereka.

"Aku akan pulang" Zero berkata menjawab pertanyaan Helena dengan singkat.

"Oh eum ok" Helena berkata dengan canggung mendengar jawaban singkat Zero.

' _Ayo Helena pikirkan apa yang harus dikatakan'_ Helena berkata dalam hati sambil berpikir bagaimana caranya memecah suasana yang canggung ini.

"Apa kamu sudah lama tinggal disini" Suara Zero yang berkata tiba-tiba memutuskan Helena dari pikirannya.

"Ah ya, sudah dua tahun aku tinggal disini" Helena berkata menjawab pertanyaan Zero.

"Kamu bukan orang biasa kan?" Zero bertanya kepada Helena.

"Huh, maksudmu?" Helena bertanya bingung kepada Zero.

"Aura mu dan juga makhluk aneh yang tadi pagi" Helena mendengar Zero menjelaskan. Mendengar itu membuat Helena tersenyum kecil.

"Dari pada itu, kamu juga bukan orang biasa kan mengingat luka-luka mu yang sudah sembuh dan untuk orang normal luka-luka itu akan memakan beberapa hari untuk sembuh" Helena bertanya kepada Zero sambil tersenyum misterius.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa ada yang mau mengalah.

"Kurasa kamu benar, kita saling menyimpan rahasia, eh" Helena mendengar Zero berkata dan Helena bisa melihat Zero memberikan sedikit senyum geli. Melihat itu Helena hanya memberikan Zero tersenyum kecil.

Setelah selesai sarapan Helena mengantar Zero ke pintu depan karena Zero yang memang ingin cepat pulang.

"Jadi bagaimana kamu pulang" Helena bertanya kepada Zero.

"Jalan Kaki" Helena mendengar Zero menjawab singkat. Mendengar itu membuat Helena mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kamu tau, kalau rumahku jauh dari kawasan penduduk atau jalan besar" Helena berkata dengan tenang kepada Zero.

"Aku tau, mengingat rumah mu dikelilingi hutan" Helena mendengar Zero berkata. Mendengar itu membuat Helena menghela napas kecil.

"Bagaimana jika aku menyuruh supir untuk mengantarmu" Helena menawarkan.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja" Helena mendengar Zero menolak tawarannya.

"Aku memaksa" Helena berkata sambil memberikan Zero senyum kecil.

"Ah itu Takaba-san" Helena melanjutkan begitu Helena melihat mobil hitam yang baru saja memasuki kawasan rumahnya.

"Selamat Pagi nona Evans" Helena mendengar Takaba datang menyapa setelah memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Selamat pagi Takaba-san" Helena membalas salam Takaba.

"Ah Takaba-san bisa aku minta tolong kamu untuk mengantarkan tamu ku disini pulang" Helena melanjutkan.

"Tentu saja nona Evans" Takaba berkata kepada Helena.

"Mari tuan" Takaba melanjutkan sambil membimbing Zero menuju mobil. Helena mengikuti sambil berjalan disamping Zero

"Kamu tau, kamu tidak perlu melakukannya, aku bisa pulang sendiri" Helena mendengar Zero berkata.

"Aku ingin, lagian siapa yang tau kamu akan pingsan lagi nanti" Helena berkata kepada Zero dengan nada menggoda. Helena bisa mendengar jika Zero mendengus kecil disampingnya, mendengar itu membuat Helena tersenyum kecil.

"Silahkan Tuan" Takaba berkata sambil membukakan pintu mobil penumpang belakang untuk Zero.

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu nona" Takaba melanjutkan setelah Zero memasuki mobil.

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan Takaba-san" Helena berkata kepada Takaba.

"Dan sampai jumpa lagi Kiryu-san" Helena melanjutkan sambil melihat Zero dari jendela mobil yang memang dibuka Zero.

"Terima Kasih Evans-san" Zero berkata sambil menganggukkan kepalanya tanda terima kasih. Helena yang melihat itu memberikan Zero tersenyum kecil dan berjalan menjauh dari mobil yang memang sudah mau berangkat.

Helena terus melihat mobil yang berjalan menjauh sampai menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Nah, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang" Helena berkata kepada dirinya sendiri setelah melihat mobil yang ditumpangi Zero menghilang.

* * *

"Kemana saya harus mengantar anda tuan" Suara Takaba memulai pembicaraan setelah mereka menjauh dari rumah Helena.

"Tolong antar saya ke Cross Akademi" Zero menjawab pertanyaan Takaba.

"Baiklah" Takaba menjawab sambil kembali fokus menyetir mobil.

"Gadis Evans itu, dia berbeda kan" Zero bertanya kepada Takaba.

"Ya, dia memang selalu berbeda" Zero mendengar Takaba menjawab pertanyaannya. Zero juga bisa melihat senyum kecil yang muncul diwajah Takaba.

"Ya dia berbeda" Zero berkata kepada dirinya sendiri sambil mengingat Helena dan mengingat itu membuat Zero tersenyum kecil.

Setelah itu perjalanan mereka hanya diisi kesunyian karena Zero yang masih asyik dalam pikirannya sendiri dan Takaba yang fokus untuk menyetir.

"Terima Kasih" Zero berkata setelah mereka sampai di Cross Akademi.

"Sama-sama tuan. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu" Zero mendengar Takaba mengatakan sambil ijin untuk pergi. Zero yang mendengar itu memberi Takaba anggukkan tanda mengerti.

Zero terus berdiri sambil mengawasi mobil yang mulai menjauh hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

Zero pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke kawasan Cross Akademi dan langsung pergi ke rumah Cross. Sambil berjalan Zero melewati gedung sekolah, Zero melihat ke arah jendela kelas dan bisa melihat jika saat ini murid-murid dari kelas hari sedang mengikuti pelajaran. Melihat itu membuat Zero mengingat tentang masa lalu. Zero pun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir ingatan masa lalu dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah Cros.

Zero sampai di depan rumah Cross dan mulai membuka pintu, baru lima langkah dia memasuki rumah, dia langsung diserang oleh pelukan raksasa.

"Zeroriin~ kapan kamu sampai. Papa merindukanmu~" Zero mendengar suara ketua Cross yang masih memeluknya erat.

"Agh Ketua menjauh dariku" Zero berkata sambil menendang Ketua Cross.

"Zero kamu begitu kasar. Papa sedih~" Ketua Cross berkata sambil memberikan Zero tatapan anak anjinnya. Melihat itu membuat Zero jengkel dan langsung memukul kepala Ketua Cross.

"Kamu terlihat menjijikan Ketua" Zero berkata dengan kasar kepada Ketua Cross.

"Zerorin~ " Ketua Cross merengek mendengar perkataan Zero.

"Apapun" Zero berkata sambil melangkah menuju ruang tamu. Zero tidak melihat senyum tulus Ketua Cross yang diarahkan kepada Zero.

"Jadi Zero apa saja yang kamu lakukan. Apakah kamu bertemu gadis yang menarik perhatianmu" Ketua Cross bertanya dengan semangat. Zero memerah begitu dia mendengar pertanyaan Ketua Cross karena dia mengingat Helena dan mencoba untuk meredakannya.

Ketua Cross yang tidak sengaja melihat Zero yang memerah hanya bisa melongo ditempat. Karena baru kali ini melihat Zero memerah jika membahas soal perempuan bahkan dengn Yuuki saja Ketua Cross tidak pernah melihat Zero memerah seperti ini.

"Jadi siapa dia Zerorin~. Siapa gadis yang sudah menarik perhatian anakku~" Ketua bertanya dengan semangat.

"Ah~ anakku sudah besar~" Ketua melanjutkan sambil mengusap matanya dengan sapu tangan seperti seorang ibu yang baru saja melepaskan anaknya untuk menikah. Melihat itu membuat Zero jengkel.

"Tidak ada Ketua" Zero menjawab dengan kasar. Sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ah Zero tunggu sebentar ada yang ingin aku katakan" Ketua cepat menghentikan Zero.

"Apa itu" Zero bertanya kepada Ketua.

"Ah ini itu.." Ketua memulai tapi tidak tahu bagaimana untuk melanjutkan.

"Cepatlah Ketua" Zero berkata sambil mendesak Ketua Cross untuk melanjutkan.

"Zero, para siswa kelas malam ingin memulai kembali ke Akademi" Ketua berkata sambil melihat langsung kearah Zero. Zero yang mendengar itu membuat tubuhnya tegang.

"Apa ini, mereka menghilang tiba-tiba dan sekarang ingin kembali. Apakah ini atas kemauan Kuran" Zero bertanya dengan kasar.

"eh ya. Yuuki yang sebenarnya menginginkannya" Ketua berkata dengan canggung tidak berani melihat kearah Zero.

"Itu sama saja Cross, apa lagi yang diinginkan sang putri kali ini. Apakah dia kesepian diistananya" Zero kembali berkata dengan kasar.

"Zero-kun" Ketua berkata dengan nada sedih.

"Jadi apa yang kamu inginkan denganku" Zero bertanya dengan nada tenang tanpa memperdulikan Ketua yang melihatnya sedih.

"Aku ingin kamu menjadi perfect kembali Zero" Ketua berkata sambil melihat kearah Zero. Zero yang melihat itu hanya membalas tatapan Ketua dengan tatapan marah miliknya.

"Apa" Zero berkata dengan nada dingin tanda dia menahan amarahnya.

"Pleaassseeeee~ Zero, hanya kamu yang bisa aku mintai tolong. Lagian bukankah kamu juga belum menyelesaikan sekolahmu" Ketua berkata memohon kepada Zero. Mendengar ini membuat Zero ingin memukul Ketua.

"Apapun" Zero berkata dengan nada marah dan langsung masuk kekamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

Zero tiba dikamarnya dengan kesal setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ketua Cross. Para lintah itu akan kembali dan mengingat itu saja membuat hari Zero semakin buruk. Siapa yang tau saat-saat tenang nya akan cepat berakhir dengan kembalinya para lintah. Zero pun mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan tidur, walaupun dia tahu jika ini masih pagi untuk tidur siang namun Zero tidak peduli karena yang dia inginkan adalah melupakan apa yang Ketua katakan tadi.

* * *

"Hm Cross Akademi" Helena berkata dengan tenang saat ini dia sedang berada di kursi taman sambil membaca buku. Helena tadi bertanya kepada Takaba dimana dia mengantar Kiryu.

"Mungkin aku harus masuk dan melanjutkan studi muggle ku" Helena kembali melanjutkan. Yep, Helena memang selalu ingin melanjutkan studi muggle nya yang terputus begitu dia memasuki Hogwarts, walaupun Helena sempat les pribadi namun tidak ada salahnya kan membuat resmi.

"Nah tidak ada salahnya untuk mengejutkan Kiryu-san kan" Helena berkata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Yap, sudah diputuskan aku akan mendaftar di Cross Akademi" Helena berkata sambil tersenym kecil dan berjalan memasuki rumah.

* * *

 **~Time Skip~**

 **Satu Minggu Kemudian**

Zero saat ini sedang berdiri di depan gedung sekolah untuk 'menyambut' para siswa kelas malam yang akan datang hari ini. Zero juga melihat jika langit mulai gelap. Walaupun begitu dia tidak sendiri menunggu untuk 'menyambut' kelas malam karena saat ini disampingnya sedang berdiri Kaito Takamiya teman masa kecilnya yang dipanggil dari Asosiasi Hunter untuk membantunya dalam tugas perfect.

' _setidaknya aku memiliki partner yang berguna'_ Zero berpikir sambil melihat temannya yang saat ini mulai mengomel.

"Gah dimana sih para lintah itu" Kaito berkata dengan kesal karena sudah setengah jam mereka menunggu. Zero yang mendengar itu mendengus kecil menyutujui apa yang Kaito katakan. Namun tak lama setelah itu Zero bisa melihat dua mobil limosin hitam yang baru saja datang.

Dua mobil limosin pun berhenti tak jauh dari tempat dia dan Kaito berdiri. Pintu limosin pertama dibuka dan Zero dapat melihat siapa saja yang berada disana, ada Ruka Souen, Kain Akatsuki, Aido hanabusa, Rima Toya, dan Senri Shiki.

Akhirnya mobil kedua dibuka dan Zero yang pertama lihat adalah Takuma Ichijo, Seiren, Kaname Kuran dan terakhir Yuuki Kuran.

Zero yang melihat itu hanya memberikan tatapan dinginnya pada mereka.

"Halo Kiryu-kun" Zero mendengar suara Kaname yang menyapanya.

"Kuran" Zero berkata singkat.

" Kamu beraninya kamu berbicara seperti itu kepad Kaname-sama, ingat statusmu D" Zero mendengar suara Hanabusa Aido berkata mengejeknya. Zero yang mendengar itu hendak membalas, namun belum sempat dia membalas ada mobil sport bewarna putih yang datang mendekati mereka. Zero, Kaito, dan yang lain hanya melihat bingung kearah mobil yang baru saja berhenti didekat mereka.

Pintu pengemudi pun terbuka dan Zero terkejut siapa yang terlihat disana.

"Sudah lama Kiryu-san" Zero mendengar suara Helena menyapanya dan Zero bisa melihat Helena tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Evans, ba-bagiman kamu bisa disini, dan apa yang kau lakukan disini" Zero berkata sambil menghampiri Helena. Zero tidak melihat Kaito dan Vampir lainnya sedang menatapnya terkejut.

"Kamu pikir apa yang sedang aku lakukan" Zero mendengar Helena berkata dengan nada menggoda. Zero yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus kecil.

"Kalau begitu selamat datang di Cross Akademi" Zero berkata sambi memberikan Helena senyum kecil. Zero juga tidak tahu jika saat ini Kaito dan vampir lainnya sedang menatap nya terkejut sambil menganga( kecuali Kaname yang terlalu beradab dan Seiren yang tanpa ekspresi serta Shiki dan Rima yang terlalu cuek) di tempat karena melihat Zero tersenyum pada gadis asing.

"Ze-zero aku tidak tau jika kamu punya Pacar!" Kaito bertanya terkejut.

Wajah Zero dan Helena memerah begitu mendengar apa yang Kaito katakan.

"BaKaito" Zero menggeram kepada Kaito.

"Apakah Kami" Helena berkata dengan nada menggoda sambil merangkul tangan Zero. Zero yang mendengar itu hanya menatap Helena terkejut namun tidak melepaskan rangkulan Helena. Namun setelah beberapa saat Zero hanya memberikan Helena seringai kecil.

"Ba-bagaimana orang sepertimu mendapatkan gadis secantik itu" Kali ini Hanabusa Aido berkata setelah lepas dari keterkejutannya.

Helena yang mendengar itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melihat Zero. Zero yang meilhat Helena menatapnya hanya membalas tatapan Helena dengan pandangan kosong.

"Apa maksudmu dari 'orang sepertinya'" Helena berkata sambil memberikan senyum manisnya, ok mungkin terlalu manis hingga membuat Hanabusa berkeringat dingin.

"Errr maksudnya-" Hanabusa memulai namun langsung terputus oleh Kaito.

"Maksudnya, Zero adalah orang paling kasar dan tidak sopan. Bagaimana Zero bertemu gadis sepertimu. Kamu bahkan lebih cantik dari putri Kuran disini serta gadis Souen" Kaito berkata sambil menunjuk Yuuki dan Ruka.

Yuuki dan Ruka memberikan tatapan tajam mereka kepada Kaito setelah mendengar apa yang Kaito katakan. Namun jika diperhatikan mereka juga harus mengakui jika memang gadis yang saat ini sedang merangkul lengan Zero jauh lebih cantik dari pada mereka.

Dan para vampir lain pun juga menyetujui begitu mereka selesai memeriksa gadis itu.

Helena hanya tertawa kecil mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kaito.

"Karena, hanya Karena" Helena berkata sambil memberikan senyum misterius.

"Halo aku Kaname Kuran" Kaname berkata memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Helena mengabaikan keributan yang terjadi serta tatapan cemburu Yuuki.

"Halo, aku Helena Evans" Helena berkata sambil memperkenalkan dirinya kepada mereka semua.

"Hai Aku Yuuki Kuran" Yuuki berkata sambil tersenyum manis kepada Helena. Entah kenapa Helena tidak menyukai Yuuki Kuran jika dilihat dari senyum palsu yang gadis itu berikan pada saat gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Yuuki Kuran serta nada sombong gadis itu. Namun Helena hanya membalas senyum palsu gadis itu sama senyum palsu miliknya.

' _Bagus, sepertinya ada Malfoy lain disini'_ Helena berpikir sambil melihat Yuuki.

"Hai aku Takuma Ichijo, gadis berambut pendek disini adalah Seiren, terus gadis berambut orange yang dikuncir dua serta gadis yang berambut pirang panjang itu Rima Toya dan Ruka Souen, lalu pria berambut coklat yang terlihat malas itu adalah Senri Shiki, dan pria berambut pirang yang berbicara tadi adalah Hanabusa Aido sedangkan pria disampingnya adalah Akatsuki Kain" Takuma berkata memperkenalkan dirinya serta teman-temannya sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Salam Kenal" Helena berkata menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit dan melepaskan rangkulannya di tangan Zero.

"Kaito kamu akan mengantar mereka ke asrama mereka. Dan aku akan mengantar Evans keasramanya" Zero berkata sambil memerintahkan Kaito.

"mana barang milikmu yang lain" Zero melanjutkan sambil melihat ke Helena.

"Ah eh, dimobil" Helena berkata sambil. Setelah mengatakan itu Helena melihat Zero yang berjalan kearah mobilnya dan mengeluarkan tas koper miliknya. Walaupun awalnya Helena tidak ingin membawa koper, namun dia tidak ingin orang bertanya-tanya dimana dia meletakkan barang miliknya.

"Baiklah ayo" Zero berkata membawa tas Helena.

"Ah ya. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa" Helena berkata kepada yang lain sambil berlari mengejar Zero yang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu.

* * *

"Bagaimana bisa Kiryu meninggalkan kita dan mengabaikan Kaname-sama untuk gadis itu" Hanabusa mengatakan setelah melihat Kiryu meninggalkan mereka.

"Kalian tau jalan kan. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa" Kaito berkata sambil berjalan menjauh dari kelas malam.

 _'Waktunya pergi mencari Zero dan menanyainya, bagaimana bisa Zero tidak pernah bercerita jika dia sudah punya pacar'_ Kaito berpikir.

"Tunggu bukannya kamu harus mengantar kami" Hanabusa menghentikan Kaito dari pergi menjauh.

"Bukannya kalian sudah tau jalan. Kenapa juga aku harus mengantar kalian" Kaito berkata dengan kesal sambil terus berjalan.

"Ck siapa pria itu dia sama menyebalkannya dengan Kiryu" Hanabusa berkata sambil memelototi Kaito.

"Dia Takamiya Kaito dia teman Kiryu-kun mereka sama-sama diajari oleh Yagari Toga" Takuma menjelaskan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak heran jika sifatnya hampir mirip dengan Kiryu" Shiki berkata dengan nada malas.

"Ayo kita pergi ke asrama sekarang" Kaname berkata sambil memimpin teman-temannya dan adiknya ke asrama.

"Ya Kaname-sama/Onii-sama" mereka berkata sambil mengikuti Kaname.

* * *

"Ini ruanganmu" Zero berkata sambil membuka pintu kamar yang akan ditempati Helena.

"Tidak ada teman sekamar" Helena bertanya setelah melihat sekeliling kamar dan dia dapat melihat jika ada dua tempat tidur kosong.

"Tidak ada. Untuk saat ini kamu akan sendiri" Zero menjelaskan sambil meletakkan koper Helena. Helena yang mendengar jawaban Zero hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Orang-orang tadi" Helena berkata mengingat orang-orang yang dia temuinya tadi.

"Mereka Vampir kan" Helena melanjutkan dengan tenang sambil melihat kearah Zero.

Zero yang mendengar apa yang Helena katakan hanya menatap Helena terkejut.

"Kamu tau" Zero berkata sambil membalas tatapan Helena.

"Ya, kamu juga kan" Helena berkata dengan sambil terus menatap Zero.

"Bagaimana" Zero bertanya kepada Helena.

"Aura mereka, dan Aura mu. Aura kalian terasa familiar untukku. Setelah mengingat ternyata aura kalian sama seperti aura guru disekolah lamaku yang seorang vampir" Helena berkata kepada Zero. Helena sedang mengingat profesor Snape yang ternya seorang vampir. Tidak heran jika dia bermusuhan dengan Remus.

"Tapi auramu sedikit berbeda dari mereka ada aura lain yang tidak aku kenali" Helena melanjutkan.

Zero yang mendengar perkataan Helena hanya bisa terdiam.

Zero pun menjelaskan kepada Helena tentang Vampir dan status nya sebagai Level-D serta pemburu dan Zero juga menceritakan perang yang terjadi dua tahun lalu.

Helena hanya mendengarkan dengan tenang apa yang dikatakan Zero.

"Apa kamu tidak takut" Zero berkata kepada Helena setelah tidak mendapat reaksi apapun dari Helena setelah dia menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Takut apa" Helena bertanya bingung kepada Zero.

"Kami Monster" Zero menjelaskan tanpa melihat Helena.

"Benarkah, aku hanya melihat Zero Kiryu disini bukan seorang Monster seperti yang kamu bilang" Helena berkata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Semua orang memiliki sisi gelap. Itu tergantung apakah mereka bisa mengendalikan sisi gelap mereka atau mereka memilih menyerah dan jatuh ke sisi gelap " Helena menambahkan.

"Terima Kasih" Zero berkata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi kamu bilang kamu menahan haus darahmu dengan meminum tablet darah" Helena bertanya kepada Zero.

"Ya" Zero berkata menjawab pertanyaan Helena dengan singkat.

"Bagaimana rasanya" Helena bertanya kembali.

"Seperti kapur" Zero berkata sambil mengernyitkan hidungnya jijik begitu mengingat rasa tablet darah.

Namun tak lama mata Zero berubah menjadi merah karena menahan haus darah yang muncul. Zero memang belum sempat minum tablet darah selam tiga hari terakhir.

"Hm, bagaimana dengan ini" Helena berkata sambil mengeluarkan Blood Pops yang dibawanya, begitu dia melihat mata Zero yang berubah menjadi merah.

"Cobalah" Helena melanjutkan sambil menyerahkan satu untuk Zero.

Zero hanya melihat Helena bingung namun tetap mengambilnya. Begitu lidah Zero merasakan darah, Zero menatap Helena terkejut.

"Ba-bagimana" Zero berkata sambil melihat kearah permennya.

"namanya Blood Pop, itu terbuat dari darah" Helena menjelaskan.

"Apa" Zero berkata bingung setelah mendengar apa yang Helena katakan.

"Apa lebih baik" Helena bertanya kepada Zero sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ya" Zero berkata linglung, karena dia merasa jika haus darah nya mulai mereda.

"Kamu bisa mengambilnya" Helena berkata sambil menyerahkan salah satu kantong Blood Pops yang dibawanya.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa memiliki ini" Zero bertanya dengan bingung.

"Itu salah satu permen favorit ku"Helena menjawab pertanyaan Zero.

"Dari mana kamu mendapatkannya" Zero bertanya kepada Helena.

"Aku setengah Vampir, nenek moyangku adalah keturunan vampir" Helena berkata sambil melihat Zero.

Ternyata ibunya Lily Potter adalah setengah darah buka kelahiran muggle yang dia kira.

Nenek moyang keluarga Evans merupakan salah satu keturunan dari Salazar Slytherin yang memang memiliki darah vampir yang didapat dari Salazar sendri dan akhirnya keturunan Salazar yang memegang darah vampir menikah dengan salah satu penyihir darahmurni dan menghasilkan anak seorang penyihir dan seorang squib.

Disitulah Kakek Helena datang, rupanya dia merubah namanya menjadi Evans setelah dibuang dari keluarganya karena dia adalah seorang squib walaupun begitu dia tetap memiliki sedikit darah vampir. Kakeknya pun menikahi neneknya yang akhirnya melahirkan ibunya serta bibi Petunia, walaupun hanya ibunya yang menjadi seorang penyihir dan sedikit darah vampir. Walaupun begitu darah vampir ibunya tidak pernah terbangun dan tetap terkunci. Setelah itu ibunya menikahi ayahnya yang seorang penyihir darahmurni membuat darah vampir yang diturunkan ibunya dalam tubuh Helena menjadi terbangun pada saat dia mencapai kematangan sihirnya diusia ke tujuh belas.

"Hm begitukah. Memang auramu sedikit berbeda dari manusia biasa" Zero berkata setelah mendengar penjelasan Helena.

Helena yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum misterius tanpa sepengetahuan Zero.

' _Mungkin dia merasa sihirku'_ Helena berpikir. Helena memang tidak akan menceritakan Zero jika dia seorang penyihir kecuali jika memang harus atau keadaan terdesak yang membuat dia harus menggunakan sihirnya.

"Kalau begitu Terima Kasih" Zero berkata sambil mengambil kantong Blood Pops yang Helena berikan.

"Selamat Malam Helena" Zero berkata sambil berjalan keluar ruangan dan tidak lupa menutup pintu ruangan Helena.

Helena yang mendengar Zero mengatakan namanya dan bukan nama Keluarganya hanya menatap pintu kamarnya terkejut.

"Selamat Malam Zero" Helena berkata mengucapkan nama Zero sambil tersenyum kecil.

* * *

~TBC~

.

* * *

rheafica : Ini sudah lanjut kok, makasih atas reviewnya ^^

* * *

.

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairing** Utama: Zero/Helena(Fem!harry), untuk pairing yang lain ngikutin jalur cerita

 **Rating :** T untuk saat ini.

 **Keterangan:**

' _Mind'_

* * *

~Bab 7~

.

.

Zero sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah yang menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah, dia saat ini akan memberikan laporan jika vampir kesayangannya sudah tiba dengan selamat. Walaupun Zero yakin Kaito sudah melapor namun Zero kenal baik dengan Kaito dan Kaito pasti akan melebih-lebihkan tentang kejadian hari ini.

 _'nah ini pasti mulai jadi menarik disini'_ Zero berpikir sambil melihat Blood Pops yang Helena berikan. Saking asiknya berpikir Zero tidak sadar jika dia sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah, Zero pun memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Tok Tok

"Masuk" Zero bisa mendengar suara Ketua yang menyuruhnya masuk dan Zero pun menarik napas panjang sebelum membuka pintu.

"Zerorin~ anak menggemaskanku akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi papanya~" Ketua berkata sambil menerjang Zero.

Zero yang melihat tingkah Ketua pun menggeserkan tubuhnya untuk menghindar dan membuat Ketua membentur pintu yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Zerorin~" Ketua merengek melihat Zero.

Brak

Zero terkejut melihat pintu yang terbuka secara mendadak dan membuat Ketua yang belum sempat pindah dari tempatnya tadi terjepit antara pintu dan dinding.

"Zero!" Suara Kaito pelaku penerobosan pintu memanggilnya. Zero hanya menatap Kaito datar setelah lepas dari ketekejutannya.

"Ka-kaito-kun" Suara Ketua terdengar dibalik pintu yang masih terbuka. Zero yang mendengar itu hanya menghela napasnya.

"Kaito tutup pintunya terlebih dahulu" Zero berkata mengingatkan Kaito.

"Oh Eh ya" Kaito berkata sambil menutup pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Eeeh! Ketua apa yang kamu lakukan disitu" Kaito menambahkan terkejut melihat Ketua yang sedang menempel dinding.

"Kenapa, Kenapa semua anak-anak ku begitu kasar dan tidak ada yang mencintai papanya~" Ketua berkata sambil pundung dipojokkan. Kaito dan Zero yang melihat tingkah Ketua hanya saling menatap.

"Ada apa dengannya"Kaito bertanya bingung kepada Zero melihat tingkah Ketua.

"Abaikan saja dia selalu seperti itu nanti juga akan normal lagi" Zero berkata kepada Kaito sambil menatap datar Ketua.

"Huuuaaaa Zerorin~ tidak mencintai papanya~" Ketua berkata sambil menangis histeris setelah mendengar apa yang Zero katakan.

"Jadi ada apa kamu memanggilku seperti itu, aku kira kamu sudah melapor" Zero berkata melihat Kaito mengabaikan tingkah Ketua yang memang selalu absurd.

"Ah aku ke toilet tadi jadi belum melapor" Kaito berkata kepada Zero.

"Dari pada itu. Zero kamu brengsek kenapa kamu tidak bilang jika kamu punya pacar yang sangat cantik,bukankah kita berteman seharusnya kamu meberitahukan padaku terlebih dahulu agar aku tidak terkejut seperti vampir lainnya tadi" Kaito menambahkan sambil menunjuk kasar Zero.

Ketua yang mendengar itu langsung bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

"Eeeeeeeeh! Zerorin! Punya pacar" Ketua berkata terkejut setelah mendengar apa yang Kaito katakan.

"Zerorin~ akhirnya kamu sudah dewasa nak~. " Ketua berkata sambil mengelap air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang Ketua dapat entah dari mana.

"Kapan kamu akan memperkenalkan pacarmu kepada papa~. Jangan khawatir papa~ pasti merestui kalian~. Oooooh akan ada pernikahan. Anakku sudah dewasa~ anakku sudah dewasa~" Ketua menambahkan sambil menari disekitar ruangan.

Alis Zero berkedut marah melihat tingkah Ketua, Zero pun langsung menyambar Ketua yang menari didekatnya dan langsung melemparkan Ketua kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Auw auw. Zerorin~ kamu begitu kasar" Ketua berkata sambil menyesuaikan diri setelah dilempar Zero kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Pertama kamu bukan ayah ku dan yang kedua dia bukan pacarku" Zero berkata sambil menekankan setiap kata.

"uhuk-belum-Uhuk" Kaito pura-pura terbatuk sambil mengatakannya. Zero langsung menatap tajam Kaito begitu dia mendengar apa yang Kaito katakan. Dan Kaito yang di tatap tajam Zero hanya tersenyum polos.

"Kamu yakin dia sama menakutkannya denganmu. Oh ya Zero, tadi pada saat dia menegur si pirang Hanabusa tadi, aku merasakan sedikit aura vampir dari pacarmu sepertinya, tapi aku kurang yakin karena itu cepat menghilang" Kaito menambahkan sambil melihat Zero dengan bingung.

Ketua yang mendengar apa yang Kaito katakan memasang muka serius dan melihat Zero juga. Zero yang merasa ditatap oleh dua orang pun mengalah.

"Dia setengah vampir" Zero berkata memberitahukan Ketua dan Kaito.

"Eeeh! Setengah vampir!" Ketua dan Kaito berkata secara bersamaan.

"Ya, rupanya ibunya adalah seorang vampir dan ayahnya adalah manusia biasa" Zero berkata menjelaskan. [Ooooh! Zero kamu hanya tidak tahu wkwkwk Xp]

"Dia mengatakan jika sifat vampir ibunya terkunci sampai ibunya meninggal dan sifat vampir miliknya baru terbangun di usianya ke tujuhbelas tahun" Zero menambahkan sambil mengingat apa yang Helena katakan.

"Baru terbangun?. Apakah dia merasakan haus darah Zero?. jika iya kita harus memberikan tablet darah untuknya" Ketua berkata khawatir mengingat ada setengah Vampir yang dia tidak pernah tahu jika ada.

Zero yang mendengar apa yang Ketua katakan hanya mendengus kecil.

"Tidak perlu dia mengatakan dia tidak pernah minum darah, ya dia menyukai darah tapi tidak sampai haus darah mengingat dia hanya setengah vampir. Tapi dia menyerahkan ini padaku, dia mengatakan dia selalu makan itu jika dia tiba-tiba ingin darah" Zero berkata sambil menyerahkan Blood pop pada Ketua.

"Apa ini" Ketua berkata sambil melihat permen yang Zero serahkan.

"Dia makan permen jika dia ingin darah?" Kaito bertanya bingung kepada Zero.

"Itu bukan permen biasa, itu Blood pops, terbuat dari darah dan gula sepertinya" Zero berkata mengingat rasa Blood pop dilidahnya.

"Kamu pernah mencoba" Kaito berkata dengan nada bertanya melihat Zero.

"Ya, tadi aku tidak sengaja haus darah pada saat mengobrol dengannya, dan dia langsung mengenali tanda-tanda haus darah sepertinya" Zero berkata enteng sambil mengangkat bahu tanda tidak peduli walaupun di dalam dia meringis kecil.

"Dan itu lebih efektif, biasanya aku butuh 3 atau 5 tablet darah untuk menekan haus darahku sedangkan untuk Blood pops aku hanya butuh makan 1 untuk menekan haus darah ku" Zero brkata sambil melihat Ketua.

"Luar biasa satu permen bisa menekan haus darah" Ketua berkata melihat takjub pada permen yang dipegangnya.

"Zero apa kamu pikir kamu bisa membawa pacarmu ke ruanganku besok" Ketua menambhakan sambil melihat Zero.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan Ketua" Zero berkata menyipitkan matanya pada Ketua.

"Aku hanya ingin mananyakan apakah kami bisa memesan permen ini lebih banyak untuk anak-anak Kelas Malam" Ketua berkata sambil terus menatap Zero.

Zero yang mendengar itu mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tidak suka.

"Akan ku tanyakan" Zero berkata mengalah.

"Baiklah itu saja Zerorin~. Ah jadi bagaimana dengan siswa-siswa kelas malam ku yang imut apakah mereka sampai dengan selamat ke asrama mereka" Ketua berkata kembali ke sikap idiotnya.

"Tidak tahu. Aku menyerahkan mereka kepada Kaito tadi" Zero berkata dengan nada enteng tidak peduli.

"Nah aku meninggalkan mereka. Mereka tahu jalan jadi ngapain aku mengantar mereka" Kaito berkata meniru nada Zero.

"Ka-kalian" Ketua berkata sambil sweatdrops mendengar mereka.

"Itu saja aku akan kembali ke asrama" Zero berkata sambil berjalan ke luar ruangan.

"Jangan lupa besok bawa pacarmu ketemu papa~ Zerorin~" Ketua berkata sebelum Zero menutup pintu.

"Aku bilang dia bukan pacarku!" Zero mebalas membanting pintu Ketua.

* * *

Kaito dan Ketua hanya menatap pintu terbanting tertutu sebelum diam diam menyeringai. Mereka memang suka menggoda Zero.

"Jadi Kaito-kun apakah pacar Zerorin~ cantik" Ketua bertanya melihat Kaito dengan aura bling bling di belakangnya.

"Oh dia cantik Ketua. Dia bahkan lebih cantik dari putri Kuran dan si Souen itu dan payudaranya memiliki ukuran yang pas tidak datar seperti putri Kuran dan tidak terlalu besar" Kaito berkata semangat mengingat penampilan Helena.

"Kaito-kun kamu mesum. Bagaimana berani kamu berkata seperti itu tentang calon menantuku" Ketua berkata menatap Kaito dengan pandangan ngeri.

"Ketua aku pria normal." Kaito menjawab enteng.

"Tapi dia memang cantik" Kaito menambahkan sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Dia tidak seperti gadis lain Ketua yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Gadis itu dia berbeda cara postur tubuhnya pada saat dia berdiri yang penuh percaya diri, cara dia berjalan, cara dia menatap lawan bicaranya, gadis itu bahkan tidak berkedip sekali pun sewaktu si pangeran Kuran itu berbicara padanya, dia tidak terjatuh pada pesona vampir mereka. Dia bukan gadis yang bisa kamu mainkan dengan mudah. Dan lagi apa kamu tau jika tadi aku melihat Zero tersenyum. Zero si Zero kami dia tersenyum pada gadis itu. Aku bahkan sampai terkejut melihatnya dan Zero memanggil nama gadis itu dengan nada lembut yang aku tidak pernah dengar sebelumnya dari mulut Zero" Kaito berkata lagi mengingat awal dia bertemu pacar Zero dan pada saat Kaname Kuran berbicara pada gadis itu. Serta senyum yang jarang muncul diwajah Zero tapi gadis itu dengan mudah membuat Zero tersenyum

 _'Ya gadis yang bisa mengabaikan pesona vampir darahmurni biasanya gadi yang berbahaya'_ Kaito berpikir sendiri.

"Benarkah" Ketua berkata setelah mendengar apa yang Kaito katakan.

 _'Jika memang benar semua yang Kaito katakan, maka aku akan merestui jika gadis itu benar-benar pacar Zero. Zero membutuhkan gadis yang kuat untuk berada disampingnya, gadis yang akan berjuang bersama disampingnya, gadis yang akan menjadi tempat Zero bersandar pada saat Zero putus asa, gadis yang akan selalu membuat Zero tersenyum'_ Ketua berpikir sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aaah~ aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu calon menantuku~"Ketua mengatakan sambil menari disekitar ruangan.

Kaito yang melihat itu mundur secara perlahan-lahan tidak ingin ketularan kegilaan Ketua.

"Err, kalau begitu selamat malam Ketua" Kaito berkata sambil berlari meninggalkan ruangan Ketua sambil membanting pintu tertutup.

"Eh! Kaito-kun sudah pergi" Ketua berkata heran setelah mendengar pintu rungannya terbanting. Lagi.

"Ah~ aku harus memberitahu Toga-chan jika kami memiliki calon menantu~" Ketua menambahkan sambil menari mengembil teleponnya.

* * *

Zero saat ini sedang berada di kelas. Dan dia sangat bosan mendengar penjelasan sensei di depan hingga membuatnya mengantuk.

Tok Tok

Suara pintu kelas terbuka dan Zero terkejut melihat Helena yang memasuki kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi sensei. Maaf mengganggu" Helena berkata. Dan Zero yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ah ya, kamu pasti murid baru yang dikatakan Ketua tempo hari" Sensei berkata.

Zero yang mendengar itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, jika Ketua sudah mengatakan kepada sensei jika ada murid baru tapi kenapa Ketua tidak mengatakan padanya.

"Ah ya maaf atas keterlambatan saya" Zero mendengar Helena meminta maaf. Lagi.

"Jangan di ulangi lagi" Sensei berkata kepada Helena

"Baiklah kalian tenang, kita memiliki murid baru disini. Baiklah kenalkan dirimu" Sensei menambahkan kepada kami dan kemudian melihat Helena dan memerintahkan dia untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

Zero bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan teman sekelasnya yang mulai ribut.

"Wow dia cantik. Apa dia yakin tidak harus masuk di Kelas Malam" salah satu teman sekelasnya berkata pelan.

"Oooh lihat matanya" kali ini Zero mendengar dari anak laki-laki yang duduk beberapa kursi didepannya.

"Apa kamu pikir dia akan menerima ajakan kencanku"

"Cih tidak lama lagi pasti dia juga akan menjadi fans Kelas Malam"

Alis Zero berkedut marah mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari teman sekelas nya yang laki-laki, sedangkan untuk teman sekelas perempuannya, Zero bisa melihat jika mereka menatap tajam Helena. Zero yang melihat itu hanya menghela napasnya.

"Halo nama ku Helena Evans, salam kenal semuanya" Zero mendengar Helena memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa memperdulikan bisikan-bisikan serta tatapan tajam teman sekelasnya.

"Baiklah apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan" Sensei berkata kepada kami. Setelah sensei berkata seperti itu keributan pun dimulai.

"Dari mana asalmu, kamu terlihat seperti orang luar"

"Apa alasanmu masuk ke Cross Akademi"

"Apa kah kamu mau berkencan denganku"

"Jadilah pacarku"

Alis Zero semakin berkedut setelah mendengar pertanyaan terakhir.

" Ha ha ha. Kalian tidak mungkin punya kesempatan" Zero mendengar Kaito menertawakan teman sekelas mereka. Zero hanya menatap datar Kaito.

"Apa maksudmu Takamiya-san" Kali ini salah satu teman sekelasnya bertanya kepa Kaito.

"Gadis itu adalah pacar Zero. Tidak mungkin kalian punya kesempatan" Kaito berkata di sela-sela tawanya. Alis Zero berkedut kesal begitu mendengar apa yang Kaito katakan.

"EEEEEEhhh!" Zero yakin suara terkejut dari teman sekelasnya bahkan sensei yang mengajar akan terdengar hingga keseluruh penjuru Akademi.

Zero pun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat Helena dan melihat jika Helena saat ini sedang menatapnya dan tersenyum geli. Zero yang melihat itu hanya menatap Helena dan tersenyum kecil.

Pertukaran mereka tentu saja disadari oleh teman sekelas dan sensei mereka.

 _'Ternyata benar mereka berpacaran'_ rata-rata pikiran teman sekelasnya dan sensei yang melihat pertukaran antara Zero dan Helena. Mengingat mereka tidak pernah melihat Kiryu tersenyum dan gadis baru itu dengan mudah mebuat Kiryu tersenyum.

 _'Sial! Kiryu sangat beruntung'_ pikiran para jomblo yang melihat sosok Helena.

 _'Jika dia berpacaran dengan Kiryu itu berarti sainganku '_ dan ini tentu saja pikiran dari para fans

"Uhuk, baiklah kamu bisa mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Kiryu-san" Sensei berkata setelah keluar dari ketekejutannya.

"Terima Kasih Sensei" Helena berkata sambil berjalan ke arah Zero.

Zero melihat Helena yang berjalan ke arahnya untuk duduk disebelahnya. Zero memang tidak memiliki teman sebangku mengingat kelas ini yang berjumlah ganjil dan tidak ada yang berani duduk disebelahnya jadi dia selalu sendiri.

"Hai" Helena berkata setelah mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Zero.

"Hm" Zero bersenandung sambil menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Teman sekelasmu lucu ya" Helena berkata geli.

Zero yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus geli tanda setuju.

"Ekhem. Baiklah kita lanjutkan pelajarannya" Sensei berkata setelah memastikan semua siswanya tenang.

Mereka pun mulai kembali ke pelajaran yang sempat terhenti. Zero dan Helena bisa merasakan tatapan teman sekelas mereka yang tidak begitu diam-diam melirik ke arah mereka.

 _'ini akan merepotkan'_ Zero dan Helena berpikir sambil menghela napas kecil.

* * *

"Apa aku terkena masalah" Helena berkata berjalan disamping Zero.

Mereka saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah. Setelah sekolah selesai dan Helena akan kembali ke kamar asramnya, Zero memanggilnya dan mengatakan jika Kepala Sekolah ingin bertemu dengannya.

Jadi disinilah mereka berjalan berdampingan ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Ah dan juga Kaito yang berjalan beberapa meter di depan mereka.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu" Zero berkata melihat Helena.

Helena yang mendengar apa yang Zero katakan hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja biasanya jika kamu di panggil ke ruang Kepala Sekolah berarti kamu terkena masalah kan" Helena berkata enteng. Zero yang mendengar apa yang Helena katakan hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Baiklah disini kita" mereka menoleh ke arah asal suara Kaito yang berada didepan mereka dan melihat jika mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

Tok Tok

Mereka melihat setelah Kaito mengetuk pintu, Kaito langsung membuka pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah tanpa menunggu panggilan.

Helena yang melihat itu melihat Zero bingung dan Helena bisa melihat Zero yang mengangkat bahu tanda tidak peduli dan langsung menusuk Kaito.

Helena yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan menyusul Zero.

"Halo Kepala Sekolah, kamu ingin bertemu denganku" Helena berkata setelah memasuki dan berdiri di depan meja Kepala Sekolah.

"Ah~ menantuku sudah datang. Ayo ayo duduk" Ketua berkata dengan aura bling bling disekelilingnya.

Helena yang melihat itu hanya mengambil tempat duduk dengan gugup. Helena melihat sekeliling dan melihat jika tidak hanya Kepala sekolah, Zero, Kaito, dan dia yang berada di ruangan. Di ruangan juga ada seorang pria yang berdiri di bersandar di dinding belakang Kepala Sekolah. Serta pria yang memperkenlakan dirinya pada Helena kemarin sebagai Kaname Kuran.

 _'Ok ini aneh'_ Helena berpikir.

"Jadi nona Evans. Zero sudah menceritakan kemarin tentang keturunanmu. Bisa kamu menjelaskan lebih detail kepada kami" Kepala Sekolah berkata dengan nada serius hilang sudah sikap idiot yang dilihat Helena tadi.

 _'Ah jadi itu masalahnya'_ Helena berpikir mengerti kenapa situasi seperti ini.

"Panggil saja saya Helena Kepala Sekolah. Dan untuk penjelasan saya rasa Zero sudah menceritakan semuanya" Helena berkata tenang.

"Hm dan kenapa kamu tidak memberitahu kami terlebih dahulu sebelum kamu mendaftar" Kepala Sekolah berkata melihat Helena.

"Saya pikir itu bukan masalah penting Kepala Sekolah. Dan juga saya tidak tahu jika sekolah ini juga di penuhi oleh vampir" Helena berkata dengan nada yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Ini hal yang penting nona Evans" Kali ini Helena mendengar si Kuran berkata.

"Dan kenapa begitu. Aku rasa keturunanku itu bukan urusanmu" Helena berkata dengan nada yang sama dia gunakan kepada Kepala Sekolah. Helena juga bisa melihat Kuran yang menatapnya menyipit dan tubuh tegang semua orang.

"Jika kamu tidak tahu. Saya adalah vampir darahmurni dan pewaris Kuran dan keluarga Kuran adalah keluarga Kerajaan vampir di sini" Kuran berkata dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Dan jika kamu tidak tahu Kuran-san bahwa kamu hanya berkuasa disini dan bukan di Eropa. Dan jika kamu tidak tahu lagi Kuran-san vampir sejenis mu di Eropa sudah pada di bantai dan pergi bersembunyi setelah perang saudara berakhir" Helena berkata menantang.

"Perang" Kali ini Helena mendengar suara baru yang berasal dari pria yang bersandar di dinding belakang Kepala Sekolah.

"Ya perang saudara di Eropa sudah berlangsung selama 50 tahun dan baru berakhir sekitar 2 tahun lalu" Helena berkata tenang.

 _'nah jika kamu menghitung perang dari awal Grindlwald sampai Voldemort pasti melebihi 50 tahun, tapi mereka tidak perlu tahu'_ Helena berpikir merenungkan.

"Kami tidak tahu jika ada perang saudara di Eropa" Pria tadi mengatakan melihat Helena dengan pandangn menyipit.

"Karena kami menghentikannya sebelum menyebar keluar dari Eropa" Helena berkata tenang.

"Kami?" kali ini kepala sekolah berkata bingung melihat Helena.

"Ya Kami, saya dan teman-teman saya. Karena orang dewasa tidak ada yang berguna" Helena berkata dengan nada datar.

"Bisa kamu menceritakan dari awal bagaimana perang berlangsung Helena" Kepala sekolah berkata melihat Helena dengan pandangan serius.

Helena yang mendengar itu terdiam beberapa saat merenungkan apakah harus menceritakan atau tidak.

 _'nah mungkin memang aku harus menceritakan tapi bagian dari keberadaan dunia sihir akan dihilangkan'_ Helena berpikir sambil mengangguk internal.

"Aku tidak tahu dari awal karena aku belum terlahir pada saat perang dimulai namun aku bisa menceritakan dari mana yang aku tahu" Helena berkata sambil melihat Kepala Sekolah.

"Tidak apa-apa kamu bisa menceritakan apa yang kamu tahu" Kepala Sekolah berkata sambil tersenyum kepada Helena.

Helena pun menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menceritakan semuanya. Dari ramalan, kematian orang tuanya, hari-harinya di Hogwarts, kematian Sirius, kematian Kepala Sekolah, Perburuan Golden Trio,Kematian Snape, hingga berakhirnya perang serta kematian Remus, Tonks dan Fred. Setelah Helena selesai menceritakannya Helena merasa jika ruangan menjadi hening.

"Tunggu sebentar jadi pamanmu membunuh orangtuamu karena sebuah ramalan konyol. Dan pada saat dia mencoba membunuhmu perlindungan ibumu membuat pamanmu berubah menjadi abu dan bukannya meninggal tapi pamanmu berkeliaran sebagai roh karena dia membelah jiwanya menjadi 7." Helena mendengar Kaito berkata terkejut.

Alis Helena berkedut karena mereka menganggap Voldemort pamannya.

 _'walaupun dalam silsilah keluarga Voldemort akan menjadi pamannya. Tapi sampai mati pun aku tidak akan menganggap jika orang itu adalah keluarga ku'_ Helena kata dalam hati.

"Dia **tidak** pamanku. Dan ya, disana ramalan masih dipercaya" Helena menjawab pertanyaan Kaito singkat sambil menekankan kata 'tidak'.

"I-itu gila" Kaito berkata melihat Helena.

"Nah aku tidak menyuruhmmu untuk percaya" Helena berkata menatap tajam Kaito.

"Jadi kamu bilang perlindungan ibumu yang melindungimu dari pamanmu. Bisa kamu menceritakan apa perlindungannya" Kali ini Helena mendengar Kuran berkata.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang aku tahu perlindungan yang diberikan ibuku membutuhkan pengorbanan kematian yang rela di berikan" Helena berkata tenang.

Semua orang kembali hening setelah mendengar apa yang Helena katakan.

"jadi intinya pamanmu itu pemimpin dari kelompok darahmurni dan kamu adalah pemimpin dari kelompok pemberontak" kali ini pria yang berada di belakang kepala sekolah berbicara.

"Bisa di bilang begitu" Helena berkata, entah kenapa dia sama sekali tidak suka di anggap pemberontak.

"Kenapa?, pamanmu hanya ingin mempertahankan tradisi darahmurni bukankah seharusnya kamu mendukungnya" Kuran berkata melihat Helena dengan bingung.

"Aku akan mendukung jika dia hanya ingin mempertahankan tradisi. Aku tidak mendukung bagaimana dia mebenarkan pembunuhan terhadap manusia, aku tidak mendukung dia pada saat dia meperbolehkan perkosaan pada gadis-gadis manusia dan aku tidak mendukung bagaimana dia membunuh kaum kami hanya karena mereka tidak berdarahmurni" Helena berkata mendesis kepad Kuran.

"Kamu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi Kuran. Kamu tidak melihat bagaimana temanmu disiksa di depanmu karena dia bukan darah murni, kamu tidak melihat bagaimana temanmu di perkosa di depanmu karena dia bukan darah murni. Ya aku setuju dengan beberapa tradisi darahmurni kami tapi aku tidak membenarkan apa yang pria itu lakukan" Helena berkata dengan nada marah yang ditahan.

"Maaf aku harus pergi Kepala Sekolah. Jika anda ingin membahas masalah Blood pops aku akan memesannya untuk anda. Kalau begitu permisi" Helena berkata dan langsung berbalik pergi.

* * *

Helena terus berjalan ke arah hutan sekolah tanpa melihat kebelakang. Dan Helena tidak menyadari Zero yang mengejarnya hingga Helena merasa seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Helena awalnya tegang tapi setelah dia mengenali aroma Zero dia menjadi santai.

"A-aku, aku minta maaf apa yang ku katakan di ruangan tadi dan pergi dengan kasar" Helena berkata sambil bersandar ke arah Zero.

"Mereka akan mengerti. Mau cerita" Zero berkata sambil terus memeluk Helena.

"A-aku aku hanya mengingat hal-hal dan itu membuatku marah, aku hanya perlu tempat untuk menenangkan diri" Helena berkata sambil terus bersandar pada Zero.

Zero tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi dia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Helena. Mereka terus seperti itu dan tidak mengatakan apapun hanya berdiri dalam diam menikmati kenyamanan yang mereka dapatkan dari kehadiran masing-masing.

* * *

"Gadis itu. Aku menyukainya" Toga berkata menyeringai kecil setelah melihat muridnya menyusul gadis Evans.

"Ha! Sudah ku bilang gadis itu pacarnya dan Zero bilang jika mereka tidak berpacaran" Kaito berkata penuh kemenangan.

"Ah~ calon menantuku sudah melalui masa sulit" Ketua berkata mengelap air matanya.

Sedangkan untuk Kaname dia hanya bisa diam mengingat apa yang gadis Evans itu katakan.

"Kaname-kun, ada apa?" Suara Ketua membangunkan Kaname dalam lamunannya.

"Ah tidak ada Ketua. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu sudah waktunya memimpin kelas malam karena sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai" Kaname berkata sambil berjalan pergi.

"Baiklah Kaname-kun" Ketua berkata melihat kepergian Kaname.

"Jadi apa yang akan kamu lakukan pada gadis itu Kaien. Apa kamu akan memindahkannya ke kelas malam karena dia setengah vampir?" Toga berkata melihat temannya setelah memastikan darahmurni tidak bisa mendengar mereka.

"Zero akan membunuhmu Ketua jika kamu melakukan itu" Kaito menambahkan melihat Ketua.

"Tentu saja Tidak. Lagian Zero akan menjaganya jadi aku tidak khawatir" Ketua berkata tersenyum lembut.

"Ah~ aku tidak sabar untuk melihat anak-anak mereka. Apakah berambut hitam bermata Lavender atau berambut perak bermata hijau. Ah~ cucu~ cucu~ aku ingin cucu~" Kaien menambahkan sambil tersenyum idiot dengan aura bling bling memenuhi ruangan.

"Aku akan pergi. Aku memiliki tugas perfect" Kaito berkata berjalan pergi sambil melihat jijik pada Ketua.

"Kamu menjijikan" Toga berkata menyusul Kaito untuk pergi, dia masih ada urusan mengingat saat ini dia adalah presiden hunter.

"Eh Toga-chan aku sudah masak makan malam, kamu tidak bergabung. Toga-chan!Toga-chan!" Ketua berkata sambil terus memanggil Toga yang berjalan pergi mengabaikan panggilannya.

* * *

~TBC~

.

* * *

 **Balasan Review:**  
 **rheafica :** ini sudah lanjut kok. pinginnya juga update cepat tapi minggu minggu kemaren author kena revisi skripsi wkwkwk XP . jadi telat update hehe selain itu author juga merasa buntu untuk lanjutannya jadi author juga cari inspirasi dulu hehe. terima kasih udah nge review =D

 **Ryoko Arita** : ini sudah lanjut kok. dan untuk helena jadi perfect atau g mungkin akan di ceritakan di chapter selanjutnya hehe. makasih udah nge review ^^

 **Airis Liliana Malfoy Nee Potter :** Author baik kok n sehat =D. author juga senang kalau ada yang tambah suka sama fanfic ini hehe. makasih do'anya dan ini udah lanjut kok. do'ain aja biar author selalu dapat ide tambahan untuk fanfic ini hehe. makasih atas review nya =D.

* * *

.

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

**Pairing** Utama: Zero/Helena(Fem!harry), untuk pairing yang lain ngikutin jalur cerita

 **Rating :** T untuk saat ini.

 **Keterangan:**

' _Mind'_

 ** _Sebelumnya author minta maaf karena baru bisa update, karena author agak sibuk minggu-minggu kemaren jadi belum sempat update fanfic._**

 ** _dan juga maaf jika mungkin chapter ini sedikit pendek dari chapter sebelum nya ._**

 ** _jadi selamat membaca, semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^V_**

* * *

~Bab 8~

.

.

"Dimana Onii-sama" Yuuki berkata karena tidak merasa kehadiran kakak nya.

"Kaname-sama pergi menemui kepala sekolah tadi" Takuma berkata kepada Yuuki.

"Hmp. Kenapa tidak mengajakku. Aku adalah putri darahmurni disini dan tunangan Onii-sama, aku juga harus diberitahu jika ada pertemuan yang penting yang dihadiri Onii-sama" Yuuki berkata dengan angkuh.

"Ah ha ha" Takuma hanya bisa tertawa canggung mendengar perkataan Yuuki.

Sedangkan untuk kelas malam lainnya hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan putri darahmurni mereka. Karena sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap angkuh putri mereka.

"Karena tidak semua hal yang aku lakukan harus kamu ketahui, Yuuki" Kaname berkata.

"Ka-kaname-sama" Kelas malam berkata terkejut dengan penampilan tiba-tiba raja mereka.

"Onii-sama. Aku hanya ingin membantu meringankan tugas Onii-sama" Yuuki berkata kepada Kaname.

"Terima kasih Yuuki. Tapi aku masih bisa mengurusnya" Kaname berkata kepada Yuuki.

"Baiklah, tapi jika ada yang bisa aku bantu, aku ingin membantu Onii-sama" Yuuki berkata dengan nada ceria.

"Tentu Yuuki" Kaname berkata lembut namun di dalam dia meringis kecil karena dia masih tidak bisa mempercayai Yuuki, mengingat Yuuki yang sekarang begitu berebeda dari Yuuki pada saat masih menjadi manusia. Selain itu Yuuki bukanlah orang paling kompeten untuk mengurus masalah dewan serta masalah lainnya.

"Baiklah mari kita bersiap-siap untuk perubahan kelas" Kaname berkata kepada kelas malam.

"Baik Kaname-sama/Onii-sama" Kelas malam dan Yuuki berkata secara serentak.

* * *

"Kamu sudah baikkan" Zero berkata kepada Helena.

"Ya, terima kasih Zero" Helena berkata sambil bersandar kepada Zero, karena entah bagaimana saat ini Helena sedang duduk di pangkuan Zero dengan Zero yang duduk bersandar di sebatang pohon sambil terus memeluk Helena dari belakang.

"Hey Zero" Helena memanggil Zero dengan tenang.

"Hm~" Zero bergumam pelan menanggapi panggilan Helena.

"Tidak ada" Helena berkata pelan.

"Gadis aneh" Zero berkata menggoda Helena.

"Siapa yang kamu bilang gadis aneh" Helena berkata sambil berbalik menghadap Zero.

"Kamu" Zero berkata kepada Helena dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak, aku tidak" Helena berkata kepada Zero.

"Benarkah" Zero berkata pura-pura terkejut.

Helena yang melihat itu menyipitkan matanya "Apa kamu sedang menggoda ku Zero" .

"Dan bagaimana jika aku. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan hm" Zero berkata sambil mempererat pelukan nya pada Helena.

Helena yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Zero pun sedikit terkejut, karena dia tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini semenjak kematian Fred.

Zero sebenar nya merasa aneh karena baru pertama ini dia merasa nyaman dan berani menggoda dengan seorang gadis selain Yuuki, dengan Yuuki pun dia tidak pernah seperti ini.

Mereka terus terdiam dan menatap mata masing-masing.

FLASH

Zero dan Helena pun tersadar begitu mendengar suara kamera di dekat mereka. Mereka pun menoleh untuk melihat dari mana asal suara itu.

"Ketua/ Kepala Sekolah" Zero dan Helena berkata serempak begitu melihat kepala Ketua Cross yang muncul dari balik semak-semak tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ah ha ha ha. Abaikan aku, ayo teruskan~" Kaien berkata sambil terus memotret mereka.

Zero dan Helena pun akhir nya tersadar dari posisi mereka yang agak intim. Zero pun cepat-cepat melepaskan tangan nya dari Helena.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini Ketua dan sudah berapa lama kamu disini" Zero berkata setelah membantu Helena berdiri.

"Ah~ semenjak Zerorin~ berkata gadis aneh" Kaien berkata sambil menari di sekitar Helena dan Zero sambil terus memotret mereka.

"Zerorin~ kamu tidak boleh memanggil pacar mu sendiri aneh" Kaien melanjutkan sambil mencela Zero.

"Pa-pacar" Helena berkata terkejut mendengar apa yang Kaien katakan.

Zero merasa alis nya berkedut marah. Zero pun berjalan menghampiri Kaien dan merebut kamera nya serta mengeluarkan dan mengambil kartu memori dari kamera

Kaien, setelah itu dia melemparkan kembali kamera itu kepada Kaien.

Sedangkan untuk Kaien dia hanya bisa terdiam begitu melihat apa yang dilakukan Zero kepada kamera nya yang berharga

"Ze-zerorin~. Kenapa di ambil" Kaien menagis melihat Zero yang memegang memori kamera nya.

"Ini ku sita dan sebaik nya kamu melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna dari pada berkeliling sekolah dengan kamera konyol mu" Zero berkata sambil melihat Kaien dengan dingin.

"Ini tidak konyol Zero. Ayah hanya ingin mengabdikan gambar mu dan pacar pertama mu itu saja" Kaien berkata dengan keras kepada Zero.

Zero yang mendengar itu bertambah jengkel dengan sikap Kaien.

"Terserah, aku akan pergi memulai tugas perfect ku" Zero berkata berjalan pergi sambil menarik tangan Helena.

"Zerorin~ kembalikan dulu kartu memori nya" Kaien berkata sambil mengejar Zero dan Helena.

* * *

"Kyaaa~ kapan pintu nya akan terbuka . aku tidak sabar untuk melihat mereka"

"Benar aku tidak sabar juga"

"Kyaaa~ Idol-sama"

"Tidak, Kaname-sama adalah yang terbaik Kyaa~"

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM" Kaito berkata berteriak kepada para kelas hari yang sudah menunggu kedatangan kelas malam.

"Cih dimana Zero disaat dia dibutuhkan" Kaito bergumam sambil mencoba mengatur barisan para fans kelas malam.

Kriet

Suara pintu gerbang yang terbuka menandakan waktu nya kelas malam yang akan muncul dan itu membuat Kaito kesusahan karena kelas hari terutama para gadis yang tambah bersemangat.

"kyaaaa~ Idol-sama"

"Kyaaa~ Kaname-sama"

"Kain-senpai"

' _grrr, Zero dimana kamu'_ Kaito berpikir kesal.

"OK ITU CUKUP, KEMBALI KE BARISAN ATAU KALIAN TIDAK AKAN BISA MELIHAT IDOLA KALIAN LAGI" Kaito berkata kepada para fans kelas malam. Kelas hari yang mendengar itu secara otomatis membentuk barisan mereka.

"Sepertinya kamu bisa mengurus ini sendiri. Kaito" suara baru berkata kepada Kaito.

Kaito yang mendengarnya pun menoleh dan melihat Zero yang mendekat dan masih menggandeng tangan Helena.

"Dari mana saja kamu. Berniat membolos sama pacar mu" Kaito berkata ketus kepada Zero.

"Aku sudah disini dan artinya aku tidak membolos" Zero berkata kepada Kaito.

"Halo Takamiya-san" Helena berkata menyapa Kaito.

"Hm" Kaito bergumam kecil karena masih jengkel dengan keterlambatan Zero.

Zero yang melihat itu hanya bisa mendengus kecil.

"Apa kamu akan menunggu dan nanti aku akan mengantarmu kembali atau kamu ingin kembali ke asrama" Zero berkata melihat ke arah Helena.

"Aku ingin melihat tugas perfect mu" Helena berkata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah aku akan mengantar mu nanti" Zero berkata kepada Helena.

"Bisakah kalian tidak mengabaikan ku" Kaito berkata kepada Zero dan Helena karena merasa jengah dengan suasana yang dia anggap mesra itu.

"Kamu masih disini" Zero berkata pura-pura terkejut melihat Kaito. Dan Helena hanya tertawa kecil mendengar apa yang dikatakan Zero.

Sedangkan untuk kelas hari lainnya hanya bisa melongo di tempat karena mereka begitu terkejut melihat Kiryu Zero bersikap lembut kepada seorang gadis. Dan mereka tidak sadar jika kelas malam juga sudah ada disana dan juga terkejut dengan pandangan yang ada di depan mereka.

"Apa mereka pacaran" Aido berkata karena melihat tangan Zero dan Helena yang saling terhubung.

"Apa tidak mungkin" Ruka berkata dengan tidak yakin.

"Ya ini Kiryu yang kita bicarakan" Shiki berkata dengan malas walaupun dia juga sedikit bingung.

"Tapi coba lihat tangan mereka masih terhubung" Aido berkata menjelaskan.

Kelas malam terus bergumam diantara mereka sendiri sambil melihat salah satu perfect paling ditakuti menggandeng tangan seorang gadis yang belum pernah mereka lihat. Nah kecuali untuk Kaname dan teman-teman nya.

Yuuki sendiri hanya berdiri dalam diam sambil melihat pasangan baru dan dia tidak suka dengan apa yang dilihat nya, karena merasa jika perhatian Zero yang harus nya hanya untuk nya kini diambil oleh gadis baru itu.

Sedangkan untuk Kaname, dia tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan kali ini, tapi dia juga tidak suka melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan nya. Untuk saat ini Kaname akan mengabaikan perasaan nya dan mulai berjalan memimpin kelas malam untuk menghampiri para perfect tersebut.

"Halo Kiryu-kun, Takamiya-kun dan Evans" Kaname berkata menyapa mereka.

"Halo Kuran" Zero, Kaito dan Helena berkata secara serempak dengan nada berbeda. Untuk Zero dan Kaito itu dengan nada tidak suka. Sedangkan Helena dengan nada dingin karena masih belum meupakan maslah pembicaraan tadi.

"Aku minta maaf jika aku menyinggung mu Evans" Kaname berkata meminta maaf untuk pembicaraan yang tadi.

Zero yang mendengar itu menyipitkan mata nya tanda tidak suka.

"Aku menerima permintaan maaf mu Kuran. Aku juga minta maaf untuk bersikap kasar tadi" Helena berkata dengan nada netral.

"Ah itu tidak masalah Evans" Kaname berkata sambil tersenyum kecil. Yuuki yang melihat itu menyipitkan mata nya tanda tidak suka melihat interaksi Kaname dan Helena.

"Hai. Kita bertemu lagi" Yuuki berkata dengan nada manis memuakkan.

"Ah halo juga. Yuuki kan" Helena berkata dengan nada yang tidak kalah manis nya.

"Ya, kamu Helena kan" Yuuki berkata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya" Helena membalas sambil tersenyum manis kepada Yuuki.

"Apa kamu berpacaran dengan Zero" Yuuki berkata dengan nada polos.

"Apa hubungan nya dengan mu" Helena berkata dengan nada yang sama polos nya.

"Ah tidak. Maksudku kamu cantik dan aku yakin kamu bisa menemukan pria yang lebih baik dari pada Zero" Yuuki berkata sambil terkikik.

"Memang apa yang salah dengan Zero" Helena berkata berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Maksudku Zero kasar dan dia mungkin berbahaya" Yuuki berkata sambil berbisik dibagian akhir.

Zero yang mendengar itu sedikit tegang.

Sedangkan untuk kelas malam serta Kaito hanya bisa terdiam mendengar percakapan para antara Helena dan Yuuki.

"Benarkah" Helena berkata berpura-pura terkejut.

"Tapi tidak masalah, karena aku masokis" Helena berkata sambil tersenyum melihat Zero. Zero yang mendengar itu hanya menatap kosong Helena.

Sedangkan untuk yang lain yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Helena hanya terbatuk canggung.

"aku hanya khawatir pada mu" Yuuki berkata dengan manis walaupun didalam dia mendidih.

"Jangan khawatir Yuuki, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri" Helena berkata dengan manis kepada Yuuki.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu" Yuuki berkata dengan ceria sambil tersenyum manis pada Helena.

Helena yang melihat itu hanya membalas dengan senyum manis milik nya.

Kaname, kelas malam serta Zero dan Kaito dan juga kelas hari yang terdiam sejak Yuuki dan Helena mulai berbicara hanya bisa berdiri diam mendengar percakapan ramah antara Yuuki dan Helena yang jelas-jelas terlihat palsu.

Suasana sedikit canggung karena baik Yuuki dan Helena masih saling tersenyum manis.

"Mereka sedikit menakutkan" Aido berbisik kepada Akatsuki yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil mengamati Yuuki dan Helena.

"Hm" Akatsuki bergumam kecil.

"Baiklah mari kita lanjutkan ke kelas" Kaname berkata memecahkan suasana canggung yang ada.

"Baik presiden Kuran/Onii-sama" kelas malam dan Yuuki berkata.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Kiryu-kun, Takamiya-kun dan Evans" Kaname berkata sambil berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Sampai jumpa Helena. Aku harap kita bisa berbicara lagi" Yuuki berkata sambil mengejar Kaname dengan kelas malam di belakang nya.

"Ah mereka sudah pergi" salah satu kelas hari berkata begitu tersadar jika kelas malam sudah menghlang memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Apa! Tidak! Idol-sama"

"Kyaaa~ Kaname-sama kami belum sempat melihat mu"

"Kain-sama"

Begitulah suara kelas hari yang kecewa melewatkan momen untuk melihat idola mereka karena begitu terfokus dengan hubungan baru antara Kiryu dan gadis baru.

"CUKUP DAN KEMBALI KE ASRAMA KALIAN" Kaito berkata sambil mengusir kelas hari yang masih berkumpul.

"Kaito kamu brengsek" salah satu gadis kelas hari berkata kepada Kaito karena merasa tersinggung.

"Baiklah itu cukup. Kembali ke asrama kalian dan jangan coba-coba lari dan menyelinap untuk melihat kelas malam, karena aku akan mengawal kalian langsung ke asrama" Zero berkata dengan nada memperingatkan.

Para gadis kelas hari yang mendengar itu hanya bisa merengut dan berjalan menuju ke asrama mereka.

* * *

"Kaito aku akan menyusul mu nanti" Zero yang masih menggandeng tangan Helena berkata sambil berjalan pergi dan mengawal para siswa kelas hari menuju asrama mereka.

"Ya ya, selama kamu tidak membolos" Kaito berkata membalas perkataan Zero sambil berbalik pergi untuk memulai patroli.

"Kamu tau aku bisa sendiri untuk kembali ke asrama" Helena berkata kepada Zero.

"Aku tau" Zero berkata singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kamu mengantar ku" Helena berkata dengan bingung.

"Siapa bilang aku mengantarmu, aku hanya mengawal kelas hari ke asrama mereka" Zero berkata sambil melirik kecil ke arah Helena.

Helena yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus kecil sambil terus berjalan di samping Zero.

Mereka terus berjalan dalam diam hingga mereka sampai di depan gedung asrama gadis. Zero terus berdiri di depan gedung sambil memeriksa hingga semua gadis masuk kembali ke asrama. Sedangkan untuk Helena, dia hanya bisa berdiri diam di samping Zero mengingat tangan nya yang masih di genggam Zero.

"Err Zero" Helena berkata memanggil Zero.

"Hm"Zero bergumam menaggapi Helena.

"Tangan ku" Helena berkata singkat sambil melihat tangan nya dan tangan Zero yang masih terhubung.

"Oh ya" Zero berkata dengan cepat melepaskan tangan Helena.

"Em, kalau begitu selamat malam Zero" Helena berkata sambil berlari memasuki gedung asrama.

"Selamat malam Helena" Zero berkata sambil melihat Helena yang menghilang memasuki gedung asrama nya.

"Woii Zero ayo patroli"

"Kapan kamu ada disana Kaito" Zero berkata dengan nada kesal.

"He he. Semenjak kalian berjalan ke gedung asrama" Kaito berkata kepada Zero.

"Kamu mengikuti" Zero berkata menatap datar Kaito. Kaito yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mengangkat bahu nya enteng.

"Tapi kamu belum menceritakan berapa lama kamu sudah berpacara sama gadis itu, sudah sampai tahap mana" Kaito berkata sambil melemparkan lengan nya di bahu Zero.

"Simpan pikiran sesat mu Kaito" Zero berkata sambil melepaskan rangkulan Kaito dan berjalan pergi.

"Hei Zero ayo ceritakan, kita kan teman" Kato berkata sambil berlari mengejar Zero.

* * *

Helena berjalan menuju kamar asrama nya ketika dia di cegat oleh beberapa gadis kelas hari.

"Apa benar kamu berpacaran dengan Kiryu-kun"

"Berapa lama kamu tahu Kiryu-kun"

"apakah dia pacar yang bagus"

"Kalian sudah sampai tahap apa"

Dan seterus nya. Begitulah pertanyaan gadis-gadis yang mencegat Helena. Helena yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela napas nya.

"Bisakah kalian diam. Dan untuk pertanyaan kalian aku tidak berkewajibah untuk menjawab. Dan juga aku cukup lelah jadi maaf aku akan ke kamar ku dulu" Helena berkata dengan nada ramah berusaha tidak menyinggung gadis-gadis itu.

Helena melangkah hingga beberapa langkah sebelum berbalik melihat para gadis yang masih berkumpul.

"Ah! Dan juga aku harap kalian tidak pergi menyelinap untuk melihat kelas malam karena itu akan menambahkan pekerjaan para perfect. Dan aku akan memberi tau Zero jika ada diantara kalian yang menyelinap keluar" Helena menambahkan dengan nada dan senyum manis disertai aura mengintimidasi miliknya, sebelum berbalik pergi, walaupun begitu dia masih mendengar gumaman para gadis.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari pacar Kiryu"

"Ya mereka sama-sama menakutkan"

"Ini akan menjadi semakin sulit untuk bertemu kelas malam"

"Apa kamu pikir pacar Kiryu hanya menggertak saja"

"Tidak mungkin dia hanya menggertak"

Begitulah gumaman para gadis begitu melihat Helena pergi.

* * *

"Ugh. Aku benci " Yuuki berkata sambil duduk disamping Kaname menunggu sensei yang akan mengajar.

"Siapa" Kaname berkata tanpa mengangkat mata nya dari buku yang dia baca.

"Zero. beraninya level D itu mengabaikan ku dan lebih memperhatikan gadis baru itu" Yuuki berkata dengan geram.

Kaname yang mendengar itu hanya diam sambil melanjutkan bacaan nya, walaupun di dalam dia memutar mata nya malas.

"Tidak menyangka Kiryu benar-benar mendapatkan pacar" Aido berkata memulai diskusi.

"Aku heran gadis seperti itu mau dengan Kiryu" Aido menambahkan.

"Nah Kiryu tampan" Takuma berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, Kiryu bisa menjadi model dengan wajah serta tubuh nya" Rima berkata sambil memakan pocki nya.

"Kamu pernah melihat tubuh Kiryu" Shiki berkata melihat Rima dengan bingung.

"Tidak, tapi sebagai hunter aku yakin dia memiliki tubuh yang bagus" Rima berkata dengan cuek. Shiki yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala nya.

"Hei Hei. Disini kita membahas masalah pacar Kiryu bukan tubuh Kiryu" Aido berkata berteriak kepada Shiki dan Rima.

"Kenapa Hanabusa, kamu seperti cemburu karena Kiryu memiliki pacara dan kamu tidak" Ruka berkata kepada Aido dengan menghina.

"Tidak aku tidak, aku hanya bingung gadis itu mau dengan Kiryu. Hei gadis itu saja bahkan lebih cantik darimu" Aido berkata sambil menunjuk Ruka.

"Apa maksud mu gadis itu lebih cantik dari ku" Ruka berkata menggeram kepada Aido.

"Hah! Sekarang lihat siapa yang cemburu. Dan harus kamu akui gadis itu memang lebih cantik dari mu dan Yuuki-sama" Aido berkata sambil melihat Ruka.

"Apa maksudmu jika gadis itu lebih cantik dari ku. Aido" Yuuki berkata dengan nada manis.

"Yu-yuuki-sama" Aido berkata terkejut mendengar Yuuki yang bergabung dalam percakapan.

"Bisa kamu menjelaskan Aido" Yuuki berkata mendekati Aido sambil tersenyum manis.

Aido yang melihat itu hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya gugup. Sedangkan kelas malam lain nya hanya melihat kejadian itu dengan pandangan tertarik

Sreek

"maaf saya terlambat" Sensei berkata memasuki kelas.

Aido yang melihat itu pun buru-buru kembali ke kursi nya.

"Yuuki-sama. Bisa anda kembali ke tempat duduk anda, agar kami bisa memulai pelajaran" Sensei berkata meminta Yuuki dengan sopan.

"Tentu saja Sensei" Yuuki berkata kembali ke tempat duduk nya.

"Nah mari silahkan buka buku kalian" Sensei berkata memulai pelajaran.

* * *

~TBC~

.

Balasan Review:  
 **einsel:** Ha ha ga tau ya ke depan nya apa kaname akan jatuh cinta sama Helena atau tidak. ini sudah lanjut kok. terima kasih udah nge review =D

 **rheafica:** He he author sudah ganti kalimat nya tapi g tau jika ada yang kelewat. ini sudah lanjut kok dan untuk kedepan nya liat aja hehe tapi makasih udah ngasih idenya. makasih udah nge review ^^

 **Airis Liliana Malfoy Nee Potter :** Ini sudah lanjut kok. kalau untuk sekarang Helena belum jadi perfect tapi kemungkinan kedepan nya. makasih atas review nya =D.

 **lily :** Ini sudah lanjut kok. makasih atas review nya ^^

 **Guest :** Ini sudah lanjut kok. makasih atas review nya =D

* * *

.

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

**Pairing** Utama: Zero/Helena(Fem!harry), untuk pairing yang lain ngikutin jalur cerita

 **Rating :** T untuk saat ini.

 **Keterangan:**

' _Mind'_

=panggilan telepon=

 ** _Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf karena lama gak update, author mau fokus nyelesaikan tugas akhir author dulu, dan akhirnya setelah beberapa bulan perjuangan author bisa menyelesaikan tugas akhir. jadi sekali lagi author minta maaf ^/\^_**

 ** _Selamat membaca, semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^ V_** ****

* * *

~Bab 9~

.

.

"Ini Lily" Zero memperkenalkan Helena pada Lily.

Saat ini jam sekolah sudah selesai dan mereka masih memiliki banyak waktu sebelum jam pergantian kelas malam di mulai. Zero dan Helena saat ini sedang berada dikandang kuda, Zero ingin memperkenalkan kuda kesayangannya pada Helena.

"Lily ini Helena" Zero berkata sambil mengelus surai putih milik Lily.

Sedangkan Helena hanya menatap kuda itu waspada mengingat dari awal masuk kuda itu sudah menatap tajam dirinya "Zero, kamu yakin kuda itu aman"

Zero sedikit tersenyum mendengar perkataan Helena " Tentu saja, bukankah kamu bilang kamu juga memiliki kuda dirumah, kenapa kamu takut dengan Lily"

"Zero, kuda mu sudah menatapku tajam dari awal masuk" Helena berkata mengingatkan.

"Ini aman, ayolah" Zero berkata mendekati Helena dan menarik tangan Helena untuk mendekati Lily.

Lily yang melihat tuannya menarik gadis itu mendekat hanya mendengus.

"Lihat Zero, kudamu saja bertingkah seperti itu" Helena berkata berusaha menarik tangannya dari pegangan Zero.

"Lily jangan seperti itu" Zero memperingatkan Lily.

"Bukankah kamu memiliki kuda sendiri" Zero berkata pada Helena begitu mereka sudah sampai didepan Lily.

Helena berdiri dibelakang Zero sambil menatap Lily waspada " Aku memang memiliki kuda sendiri, tapi bukan berarti aku bisa menunggangnya"

Zero menatap Helena datar begitu mendengar perkataan Helena " Jadi buat apa kamu memiliki Kuda".

"Apa kamu akan percaya jika aku membeli Kuda hanya untuk mengisi kandang kuda yang kosong" Helena berkata sambil tersenyum polos.

Zero menghela napas pasrah mendengar jawaban Helena " hanya kamu Helena yang akan membeli kuda tanpa bisa menunggangnya".

"Baiklah aku akan mengajarimu menunggang kuda" Zero menambahkan sambil mempersiapkan Lily.

"Dengan Lily. Kamu akan mengajariku menunggang kuda dengan Lily" Helena berkata sedikit gugup setelah melihat Zero yang sedang mempersiapkan Lily.

"Tentu saja, Lily yang paling ramah disini" Zero berkata tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mempersiapkan Lily.

"Kamu yakin dia tidak akan melemparku Zero" Helena bertanya sambil melihat Lily curiga.

"Tidak, ayo naik" Zero berkata yang saat ini sudah berada di atas Lily.

Helena yang melihat itupun mendekati Zero dengan ragu-ragu.

Zero yang melihat jika Helena ragu-ragu pun akhirnya sedikit membungkuk dan mengangkat Helena untuk menempatkan Helena di depannya.

"Kyaa Zero, apa yang kamu lakukan" Helena berkata sedikit terkejut karena sudah berada diatas Lily.

"Kamu terlalu lama" Zero berkata sambil mengambil tali yang mengendalikan Lily "Ayo Lily".

Zero membawa Lily keluar dari kandang kelapangan terbuka. Mereka terus menunggangi Lily dalam diam. Ini beruntung Zero sudah memperingatkan dia karena mereka akan berkuda, jadi Zero dan Helena sudh mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian yang pantas.

* * *

Kaien saat ini sedang cekikikan sambil menghadap jendela kantornya dengan teropongnya.

"Kaien apa yang kamu lakukan, aku disini untuk mendiskusikan masalah baru-baru ini" Toga berkata dengan kesal.

"Hush Toga-chan" Kaien berkata sambil terus cekikikan "Mereka pasangan yang lucu"

Toga yang sudah merasa sangat kesal pun berjalan menghampiri Kaien dan merebut teropongnya untuk melihat apa yang membuat Kaien cekikikan tanpa henti.

"Toga-chan kembalikan teropongku" Kaien berkata berusaha merebut kembali teropongnya.

Toga mengabaikan perkataan Kaien dan melihat kearah Kaien melihat dengan teropongnya tadi. Toga bisa melihat dengan jelas jika disana ada Zero dan gadis Evans sedang menunggangi kuda setan milik Zero.

"Cih, apa kamu terus mengikuti mereka. Kamu sudah seperti penguntit" Toga berkata sambil melemparkan kembali teropong pada Kaien yang dengan mudah menangkapnya.

Kaien mengabaikan perkataan Toga dan terus melihat Zero dan Helena dengan teropongnya

"Ah! Momen ini harus diabadikan" Kaien berkata tiba-tiba sambil mengeluarkan kamera barunya entah dari mana.

"Sampai jumpa Toga-chan" Kaien menambahkan berlari keluar ruangan dengan semangat.

Toga yang melihat itu hanya bisa sweatdrop sebelum mengingat tujuannya kesini "Tunggu Kaien, aku belum selesai..."

"Cih orang itu" Toga berkata menambahkan menghela napasnya sambil berjalan mengikuti Kaien.

* * *

"Aw mereka romantis" Takuma berkata melihat keluar jendela ruang Kaname.

Kaname mengabaikan perkataan Takuma sambil terus mengerjakan dokumennya.

* * *

"Hm bukankah itu Kiryu-kun" Rima berkata sambil melihat keluar jendela. Dia saat ini sedang berkumpul bersama kelas malam lainnya termasuk Yuuki.

Aido yang mendengar perkataan Rima pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Rima "Hei bukankah itu gadis Evans, apa benar mereka pacaran. Baru kali ini aku melihat Kiryu menunggang kuda setan itu dengan seorang gadis"

Yuuki yang mendengar itu langsung berjalan mendekati mereka. Begitu melihat keluar jendela dia bisa melihat jika saat ini Zero sedang menunggang dengan gadis baru itu, dia juga bisa melihat senyum kecil dari Zero _'Seharusnya senyum itu hanya untukku, seharusnya Zero jatuh cinta padaku. Semuanya karena gadis baru itu membuat Zero mengabaikanku. Beraninya vampir rendahan itu mengabaikanku seorang putri vampir darahmurni hanya untuk seorang gadis. Aku harus menyingkirkan gadis itu dengan begitu perhatian Zero akan kembali padaku dan ketika aku bosan dengan Zero, aku masih memiliki Kaname Onii-sama. Ya itulah yang harus kulakukan singkirkan gadis itu'_

* * *

"Hei Zero" Helena berkata memecahkan keheningan.

"Hm" Zero bergumam kecil.

"Aku akan ke inggris besok"

Zero yang mendengar itu mengernyitkan dahinya " Apa ada masalah"

"Ah tidak, hanya saja aku akan mengambil anak baptisku. Rupanya neneknya butuh istirahat" Helena menjelaskan.

"Kapan kamu kembali" Zero bertanya penasaran.

"Mungkin lusa" Helena berkata "Tapi apa tidak masalah aku membawanya kemari"

"Hm aku tidak tau, disini terlalu berbahaya" Zero berkata

"Tapi dirumah tidak ada yang akan mengurusnya" kata Helena.

"Pikirkan nanti saja" Zero berkata sambil turun dari Lily.

Helena yang melihat Zero turun, sedikit panik " Zero, apa yang kamu lakukan. Bukankah kamu bilang kalau kamu akan mengajarkanku berkuda"

Zero yang mendengar itu tersenyum kecil pada Helena " Ya benar itulah kenapa aku turun"

* * *

=Ya Andy, kami baru saja sampai di bandara=

=Teddy baik-baik saja, walaupun tadi agak rewel, tapi dia tenang sekarang=

=Baiklah, kamu juga perhatikan kesehatanmu. aku akan menelponmu nanti begitu kita tiab di ruma=

=Baik, sampai jumpa Andy= Helena berkata sebelum menutup teleponnya.

"Apa kamu siap melihat rumah baru Teddy" Helena berkata sambil tersenyum ke arah anak dalam gendongannya. Dia baru saja tiba di Jepang setelanh menghabiskan beberapa hari di Inggris untuk menjenguk teman-temannya.

"Helena"

Suara seseorang memanggil namanya membuat Helena mendongak, dan dia sedikit terkejut melihat Zero yang menjemputnya. Memang Zero sempat bertanya kapan dia pulang, dia tidak menyangka jika Zero akan menjemputnya.

"Zero apa yang kamu lakukan disini" Helena berkata begitu dia menghampiri Zero.

"Menjemputmu" Zero menjawab singkat sambil memperhatikan anak yang ada dalam gendongan Helena. " jadi dia anak baptismu"

"Ah, Zero kenalkan namanya Teddy dia baru berumur dua tahun" Helena berkata mengenalkan Zero pada Teddy " Dan Teddy ini temanku namanya Zero"

"Jadi apa langsung kembali kesekolah" Zero bertanya sambil menuntun Helena kearah mobilnya.

"Ah tidak, kami akan kembali kerumah dan besok baru kesekolah" Helena menjawab. "Kamu bisa ikut menginap jika kamu mau"

Zero hanya diam sambil menuntun Helena dan Teddy menuju mobil.

* * *

"kyaaaa~ Idol-sama"

"Kyaaa~ Kaname-sama"

"Kain-senpai"

"Shiki-sama"

"OK ITU CUKUP, KEMBALI KE BARISAN ATAU KALIAN TIDAK AKAN BISA MELIHAT IDOLA KALIAN LAGI" Kaito berkata dengan kesal kepada para fans kelas malam. Kelas hari yang mendengar itu secara otomatis membentuk barisan mereka.

Kelas malam mengabaikan jeritan fans mereka, kecuali Aido yang dengan senang hati memanjakan para fans.

Takuma berjalan sambil tersenyum kecil dibelakang Kaname dan Yuuki. Dia melihat jika saat ini hanya Kaito yang bertugas, dia sedikit penasaran karena Zero sudah tidak terlihat selama tiga hari. "Ah Takamiya-san apa kamu sendiri, kemana Kiryu-kun. Apa dia belum kembali, sepertinya sudah tiga hari dia pergi"

Kaito yang mendengar itu menatap Takuma tajam " aku tidak tau, dia tidak bisa dihubungi. Cih , dia pasti sedang bersenang-senang" Kaito bergumam kecil dibagian akhir.

"Zero sungguh tidak bertanggung jawab" Yuuki berkata angkuh.

Tepat setelah itu mereka mendengar suara mobil mendekat.

"Sepertinya dia kembali" Kaito berkata melihat mobil Zero.

Baik kelas malam, kelas hari dan Kaito hanya menatap mobil yang menuju ke arah rumah Ketua Cross. Mereka terus menatap hingga mereka mendengar jejak kaki yang mendekat, mereka bisa melihat Zero yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

Tapi yang membuat mereka semakin terdiam adalah seseorang yang berjalan dibelakang Zero.

Kelas Malam, Kelas Hari, dan Kaito sudah biasa melihat orang yang berjalan dibelakang Zero, namun yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah anak yang dalam gendongan Helena, seorang anak berambut perak dan bermata hijau.

"MINI KIRYU" suara teriakan Aido mengejutkan mereka semua, bahkan Zero.

Zero tahu jika ini akan terjadi begitu melihat penampilan Teddy, diapun awalnya terkejut melihat penampilan Teddy tadi pagi sebelum mereka berangkat.

 _~Flasback~_

 _"Ayo Teddy rubah penampilanmu kembali, kita tidak bisa pergi dengan penampilan seperti itu"_

 _Zero yang mempersiapkan mobil bisa mendengar suara Helena yang mendekat, dan dari suaranya dia yakin jika Teddy saat ini merubah penampilannya kembali. Dia awalnya terkejut karena kemampuan Teddy dan sedikit khawatir jika ada orang yang melihat, setelah semua kemampuan untuk merubah warna rambut atau warna mata serta penampilan yang saat ini dilakukan Teddy dengan sesuka hati bukanlah kemampuan biasa terutama untuk balita berusia 2 tahun._

 _"Dia lebih menyukai warna rambutku sepertinya" Zero berkata sambil melihat Helena dengan geli yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam milik Helena._

 _"Berhenti mendukungnya Zero, dia harus kembali merubah penampilannya agar aku bisa memasangkan gelang untuk mencegah perubahan di depan publik" Helena berkata kesal pada Zero, sambil sekali lagi melihat memohon pada Teddy agar kembali menormalkan warna rambutnya._

 _Namun seperti ibu baptisnya, Teddy adalah anak yang keras kepala dan hanya memberi Helena senyum polos miliknya._

 _Setelah perang tatapan, Helena pun akhirnya menyerah dan memakaikan Teddy gelang yang sudah dia siapkan untuk mencegah Teddy merubah warna rambut atau mata sesuka hatinya, walaupun dia harus membiarkan Teddy memiliki rambut perak seperti Zero dan mata hijau miliknya._

 _Teddy yang melihat itu memberikan senyum berseri-serinya pada Zero dan Helena._

 _'Bagaimana reaksi orang jika melihat Teddy' Zero berpikir saat melihat penampilan Teddy sekarang yang memiliki rambut perak miliknya dan mata hijau Helena, belum lagi kemampuan Teddy yang juga bisa merubah penampilan fisik membuat Teddy terlihat seperti percampuran antara dirinya dan Helena._

 _~Flasback END~_

Renungan Zero tentang ingatan sebelumnya terganggu dengan seseorang yang menyikut pinggangnya. Zero pun menoleh hanya untuk melihat tatapan polos milik Teddy.

Teddy yang melihat mendapat perhatian dari Zero pun mengangkat kedua tangannya pertanda minta digendong oleh Zero.

Helena yang melihat itu dengan senang hati menyerahkan Teddy pada Zero yang tidak siap menerima beban secara tiba-tiba, namun untungnya bertahun-tahun menjadi pemburu membuatnya secara reflek menggendong Teddy.

"Ze-zero ka-kau dan e-evans.. " Kaito berkata tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena sangat terkejut dengan penambahan baru di gendongan Zero.

Zero yang melihat itu hanya mendengus kecil mengabaikan Kaito dan meneruskan perjalanannya yang terhenti ke kantor ketua.

Helena yang melihat itu langsung mengejar Zero.

Kelas hari, kelas malam, dan Kaito hanya bisa berdiri diam melihat ketiga nya pergi, belum lagi bagaimana anak yang dalam gendongan Zero berbalik dan bersandar di pundak Zero sambil menatap mereka dengan polos dan melambaikan tangan.

Mereka hanya memperhatikan dalam dia sambil melihat ketiga orang itu menghilang ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Kaito lah yang tersadar terlebih dahulu " Aku tidak peduli apa yang kalian lakukan".

"Aku butuh jawaban dari Zero. bagaimana bisa dia menyembunyikan rahasia besar seperti itu dari sahabat baiknya sendiri" Kaito menambahkan sambil berlari kedalam gedung sekolah.

Setelah kepergian Kaito, satu persatu akhirnya mereka sadar. Dan mulailah diskusi tentang apa yang barusan mereka lihat.

" Oh my God. Evans dan Kiryu aku tak menyangka ada sesuatu diantara mereka"

"Seharusnya kita tau mengingat Kiryu hanya ramah pada gadis Evans itu"

"Kyaaaa~ bayi mereka begitu lucu"

"Awww aku ingin memeluk mini Kiryu begitu kawaaaaiiii~"

"Apakah kalian melihat bayi itu, dia memiliki rambut perak milik Kiryu dan mata hijau milik Evans. Kyaaaa~ mereka perpaduan sempurna"

"Apa kamu pikir Kiryu akan membiarkan kita mendekati benar-benar ingin memeluknya"

Kelas malam yang mendengar diskusi kelas hari tentang mini Kiryu, diam-diam melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke gedung sekolah. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau kejadian tadi masih ada di dalam pikiran mereka.

Yuuki berjalan dalam diam sambil memasang senyum manisnya, walaupun begitu di dalam pikirannya sedang mengamuk mengingat anak yang digendong Zero tadi _'Bagaimana, bagaimana bisa mereka memiliki anak. Bukankah seharusnya mereka baru bertemu. Zero seharusnya hanya milikku bukan milik pelacur itu. Beraninya, beraninya Zero begitu cepat melupakanku dan memiliki anak dengan pelacur itu. Lihat saja akan ku singkirkan mereka semua, anak itu dan pelacur itu. Karena Zero hanya milikku'_

 _'nah, ini pasti perkembangan yang menarik, siapa tau diantara kita Kiryulah yang terlebih dahulu memiliki anak'_ Takuma berpikir sambil tersenyum riang.

Aido berjalan dalam diam walaupun pikirannya sedang histeris _'mini Kiryu, mini Kiryu, mini Kiryu, mini Kiryu. OMG aku kalah dengan Kiryu, bagaimana bisa seseorang seperti Kiryu bisa memiliki anak terlebih dahulu sebelum dia atau bahkan Kaname-sama'_

Sedangkan untuk Kaname walaupun saat ini dia terlihat tenang namun didalam dia sedang berkonflik dengan dirinya sendiri mengingat kejadian tadi, setelah semua dia memiliki semua yang dia inginkan sekarang, tahta nya, adiknya sekaligus tunangannya, namun kenapa melihat Helena dan Zero yang berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang anak dalam gendongan Zero membuat dia gelisah. _'Apa artinya ini'_

* * *

~TBC~

.

Balasan Review:  
Airis Liliana Malfoy Nee Potter: Kaname Mate author sedang dalam proses penulisan hehe.

rheafica: maaf kalau masih kurang, dan juga karena chapter ini kayanya lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya. untuk penampilan kekuatan helena mungkin di chapter selanjutnya atau selanjutnya hehe tapi terima kasih sudah mereview ^^. semoga ini tidak mengecewakan.

Gues : Ini sudah lanjut kok. makasih atas review nya =D.

DarKeika : terima kasih dan juga makasih atas review nya ^^

Rheisui : Ini sudah lanjut kok. makasih atas review nya =D. maaf untuk lama update.

* * *

.

Please Review


	10. Chapter 10

**Pairing** Utama: Zero/Helena(Fem!harry), untuk pairing yang lain ngikutin jalur cerita

 **Rating :** T untuk saat ini.

 **Keterangan:**

' _Mind'_

=panggilan telepon=

* * *

 _ **Selamat membaca, semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^ V**_

~Bab 9~

.

.

Zero dan Helena berjalan dalam diam menuju ruang kepala sekolah yang kadang diselingi dengan suara Teddy yang terpesona dengan sekelilingnya.

"Hm bukankah tadi sangat menyenangkan" Helena berkata memulai percakapan.

Zero hanya diam menatap Helena dengan tatapan bertanya.

Helena yang melihat itu mendengus sedikit "reaksi mereka pada saat melihat penampilan Teddy".

"Apakah kamu melihat tampilan bodoh yang ditunjukan oleh para vampir itu, terutama dari si Hanabusa. Ya ampun, aku rasanya ingin tertawa melihat wajah mereka" Helena menambahkan dengan tawa tertahan.

Zero yang mendengar itu tidak bisa menahan seringaiannya di tambah tatapan geli begitu dia mengingat kejadian tadi, terutama reaksi Kaito. _'seharusnya aku mengambil gmbar mereka tadi, itu akan menyenangkan untuk dijadikan bahan pemerasan'_ Zero berpikir dengan menyesal.

Helena yang melihat reaksi Zero pun menyikutnya pelan "ayolah, jangan terlihat menyesal seperti itu karena kehilangan bahan pemerasan"

"Kita masih bisa mengambil gambar dari reaksi Kepala Sekolah" Helena menambahkan sambil tertawa kecil.

Zero yang mendengar itu hanya memutar matanya tidak tertarik walaupun dalam pikirannya dia berpikir sebaliknya _'aku tidak sabar melihat reaksi Yagari-sensei'_ Zero berpikir sambil melihat Teddy yang saat ini sudah berpindah kedalam gendongan Helena.

"Ah kita sudah sampai" Helena berkata mengejutkan Zero.

Helena yang melihat Zero tidak bereaksi pun menyikut Zero pelan " Apa yang kamu tunggu cepat buka pintunya"

Zero yang mendapat sikutan kedua kalinya hanya memutar matanya malas, sebelum mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu Cross.

Tok Tok

* * *

Tok Tok

Kaien sedikit terkejut begitu mendengar pintu ruangannya di ketuk orang, dia pun cepat menyimpan semua foto Zero dan Helena yang dia ambil.

"Silahkan masuk" Kaien berkata dengan tenang mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

Begitu pintu ruangan nya dibuka, sikap tenang nya digantikan dengan antusias karena melihat anak kesayangannya mengunjunginya.

"Zeroooooooorin~, kamu datang mengunjungi papa~" Kaien berkata sambil menerjang Zero.

Zero menjadi Zero, dia cepat menendang Kaien yang menerjang kearahnya, walaupun dia biasanya menghindar, namun karena Helena yang menggendong Teddy masih dibelakangnya dia pun mencari cara yang paling efektif menjatuhkan Cross dengan cara menendangnya hingga Cross terlempar kemeja kerjanya.

"Zerorin~, kamu begitu kejam sama papa~. Apa kamu tidak merindukan papa~. Karena papa~ begitu rindu pada anak papa~ yang paling tampan~" Kaien meratap dengan berlebihan sambil mengusap wajahnya yang ditendang Zero tadi. Namun ratapannya berhenti begitu dia mendengar suara tawa anak kecil. Kaien pun melihat sekeliling ruangannya mencari asal suara, sampai matanya jatuh pada orang yang baru dia perhatikan didalam ruangan bersama dengan sesuatu dalam gendongannya.

Begitu mata Kaien jatuh pada Helena dan anak yang dalam gendongannya, reaksi pertamanya adalah mata yang terbuka lebar melihat antara Zero dan Helena serta anak dalam gendongan Helena, dan mulut yang terbuka dan tertutup seperti ikan.

Tentu saja reaksi itu tidak lepas dari pengawasan Zero dan Helena yang mengeluarkan kamera entah dari mana untuk mengambil gambar Cross.

Suara kamera menyadarkan Kaien dari keterkejutannya, dan tentu saja sikapnya berubah dari terkejut menjadi antusias "CUCU~" Kaien berkata sambil menerjang kearah Helena.

Zero yang melihat itu dengan refleks yang luar biasa kembali menendang Kaien.

Kaien yang kembali terlempar ke meja kerjanya kembali meratap dengan berlebihan " Zerorin~ bagaimana kamu bisa begitu kejam sama papa~, kenapa kamu tidak pernah bilang jika kamu sudah memberi papa~ seorang cucu~ yang imut~" Kaien berkata dengan antusias sambil mengeluarkan kamera barunya untuk mengambil gambar cucunya dari setiap sisi.

Alis Zero berkedut menahan jengkel karena melihat Kaien berputar disekitar mereka dengan antusias sambil mengambil gambar.

Helena yang dari tadi diam saja pun lama-lama melihat dengan geli sikap eksentrik kepala sekolah mereka. Namun antusiasme kepala sekolah lama-lama membuatnya jengkel " ano, kepala sekolah Teddy bukan anak.."

Brak

Penjelasan Helena terpotong dengan suara bantingan pintu yang terbuka.

"Zero!" Kaito berkata memanggil nama Zero setelah dia membuka tanpa ijin pintu kepala sekolah.

Zero yang merasa dipanggil namanya oleh Kaito, hanya menatap Kaito bosan.

Kaito yang melihat Zero menatapnya pun segera menerjang kerahnya.

"Zero!, bagaimana kamu tidak memberitahuku apa-apa, kapan ini terjadi?, kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan kalau aku sudah punya keponakan?, sudah berapa lama hubunganmu dengan gadis evans itu hingga kalian mempunyai anak bersama?, apakah ini alasan kenapa kamu tidak mau kembali bersekolah?, ayo jawab Zero!" Kaito berkata sambil mengguncang bahu Zero dengan semangat.

Kesabaran Zero pun akhirnya bentak, dan dia pun menjitak kepala Kaito dengan kuat hingga Kaito terlungkup kelantai.

"Berhenti mengguncang bahuku, berbicara dengan pelan, dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu aku dan Helena tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa kecuali berteman" Zero menjawab dengan kesal.

Helena yang melihat itu harus menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar dan membuat Zero tambah kesal, walaupun harus dia akui itu cukup lucu, bagaimana banyak orang yang salah paham tentang hubungannya dengan Zero, dan dengan kedatangan Teddy membuat salah paham menjadi tamabah besar.

Kaito yang mendengar perkataan Zero langsung bangkit dan menunjuk Zero dengan marah " Bohong, jika kalian hanya berteman, kenapa ada mini Kiryu disini"

"Ya Zero, kurasa kita tidak harus menyembunyikan hubungan kita lagi" Helena berkata menatap Zero dengan geli yang disembunyikan oleh tatapan sedihnya.

"Pertemuan pertama kami di kedai ramen yang tidak jauh dari rumahku, dari situ kami menjadi dekat hingga suatu malam aku menemukan Zero yang terluka dan hubungan kami perlahan mulai serius. Aku dan Zero memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan hubungan kami karena takut orang-orang tertentu akan menargetkan Teddy" Helena berkata dengan sedih, walaupun didalam dia tertawa melihat ekpresi tercengang Zero, tatapan menghitung dari Kaito, dan tangisan Kaien yang mendengar penjelasan palsunya.

Teddy yang merasa ibu baptisnya sedih pun menjadi menangis.

' _gadis ini'_ Zero bekata dalam hati sambil menatap Helena dengan tatapan kosong. Yang langsung dibalas Helena dengan tatapan polosnya.

' _Dengan semua kejadian yang terjadi dua tahun lalu, itu bisa dimengerti jika Zero memilih menyembunyikan wanita dan anak yang dia cintai'_ Kaito berpikir sambil melihat menghitung pada Helena.

' _Ooooh, anakku yang malang dia pasti merasa berat karena menyimpan ini semua untuk membuat mereka aman. Tapi tenang saja Zerorin~ mulai sekarang kamu tidak akan melindungi mereka sendiri, karena papa~ akan melindungi kalian mulai sekarang'_ Kaien berkata dengan tekad sambil melihat Teddy.

"Cukup" Zero akhirnya berkata dengan kesal.

"Kami disini ingin mendiskusikan tentang penempatan Teddy" Zero menambahkan sambil melihat Cross dengan tatapan tajam.

Kaien yang mendengar itu kembali menjadi bersemangat " Ah! Papa~ bisa menjaga cucu~ papa~ selama kalian masuk kelas"

Kaito yang mendengar itu langsung membantah dengan keras " Tidak!, aku tidak ingin keponakan pertamaku menjadi idiot sepertimu" Kaito berkata kepada Cross.

Kaien yang mendengar itu menjadi sedih " Kaito-kun~ bagaimana kamu bisa berkata seperti itu, aku hanya ingin dekat dengan cucuku~ yang imut"

"Tidak!, sekali tidak tetap tidak"

"Kaito-kun~"

Dan mulailah pertengkaran kecil antara Kaito dan kepala sekolah.

Zero yang melihat itu menjadi jengkel dan memutuskan untuk menjitak kedua kepala Kaito dan Cross dengan kuat.

"Cukup!, selama kami dikelas Teddy akan bersama Ketua" Zero berkata yang membuat berseri-seri Kaien.

"Tapi jika ada sesuatu atau sikap Teddy yang menjadi aneh sepertimu, kamu akan tau akibatnya" Zero berkata kepada Cross dengan nada mengancam.

Kaien yang mendengar nada Zero yang jarang digunakan pun menjadi gugup "O-oh, ten-tentu saja Zerorin~ kamu harus percaya pada papa~"

Zero yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus kecil, kemudian menatap Helena meminta persetujuan.

Helena yang ditatap Zero menganggukan kepalanya memberi persetujuan.

"Baiklah, dan Ketua selama Teddy disini aku dan Helena akan tinggal dirumahmu" Zero menambahkan.

Kaien yang mendengar itu tambah berseri-seri

"Tentu saja Zerorin~" Kaien menjawab dengan antusias.

Kaito yang mendengar itu semakin kesal, walaupun harus dia akui, rumah Ketua adalah rumah paling aman disini.

"Sepertinya Teddy tertidur" Helena berkata pelan sambil menatap lembut Teddy yang tertidur.

Kaien yang melihat itu pun kembali mengambil gambar dengan antusias.

Zero yang melihat itu kembali menjadi jengkel, karena takut Cross membangunkan Teddy.

"Baikalah, kami akan beristirahat kalau begitu. Selamat malam" Zero berkata sambil menuntun Helena keluar ruangan menjauh dari Cross yang antusias mengambil gambar mereka.

"Selamat malam Kepala Sekolah, Takamiyak-kun" Helena berkata sambil membiarkan Zero untuk menuntunya keluar.

"Selamat malam Zerorin~, Helena-chan, Teddy-chan" Kaien berkata dengan antusias.

"Hm selamat malam" Kaito membalas dengan tenang.

Begitu pintu tertutup Kaito dan kaien punsaling pandang dalam diam.

"Aku akan menelpon Yagari-sensei" Kaito berkata cepat sambil berjalan keluar meninggalakan Ketua sendiri.

Kaien yang tertinggal sendiri di ruangannya pun akhirnya tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya lagi, dia pun mulai menari berputar-putar disekitar ruangannya sambil melihat foto Teddy

"Cucu~ cucu~, akhirnya aku punya cucu~ yang sangat menggemaskan~"

* * *

"Hm, Terima kasih Seiren. Tetap diam, Kamu bisa kembali ketempatmu" Kaname berkata dengan tenang.

Seiren memberi penghormatan sebelum kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Onii-sama" Yuuki berkata memberikan Kaname tatapan bertanya.

Kaname yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum "Tidak ada Yuuki, sebaiknya kembali ke pelajaranmu" Kaname berkata pada Yuuki.

Yuuki yang mendengar itu memberikan Kaname senyum manisnya, walupun didalam dia penasaran dengan laporan yang Seiren berikan, karena hanya Seiren yang bisa menyampaikan laporan tanpa terdengar oleh telinga vampir mereka. Dan tidak seperti vampir rendahan lainnya yang masih bisa takluk karena statusnya, Seiren hanya setia pada Kaname.

' _Rahasia apalagi yang kamu sembunyikan Kiryu'_ Kaname merenung sambil menatap kosong kearah sensei yang sedang mengajar.

* * *

"Jadi, ini kamarmu" Helena berkata melihat sekeliling kamar Zero yang berada di rumah Kepala Sekolah.

"Jika aku dan Teddy tidur disini, kamu tidur dimana" Helena menambahkan sambil bertanya kepada Zero, setelah meletakkan Teddy di tempat tidur.

"Aku akan tidur dikamar tamu" Zero berkata sambil meletakkan tas yang dia bawa disamping tempat tidur.

"Kenapa kamu berbohong pada Ketua tentang hubungan kita" Zero menambahkan sambil melihat Helena yang sedang sibuk dengan Teddy dari tempatnya berdiri.

Helena yang mendengar itu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan melihat kearah Zero.

"Orang sudah banyak salah paham dengan hubungan kita dan dengan kedatangan Teddy membuat orang semakin salah paham. Dan Cuma itu penjelasan yang sepertinya masuk akal untuk diterima" Helena berkata pada Zero.

"Dan jika kita tidak memiliki hubungan, bagaimana kita bisa menjelaskan dengan penampilan Teddy yang sekarang, orang-orang tidak akan percaya" Helena menambahkan sambil mendengus kecil.

Zero yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

Helena hanya menatap Zero dengan geli.

"Apa mungkin kamu punya gadis yang kamu sukai, dan kamu takut dia jadi membencimu karena kebohongan yang aku ciptakan" Helena berkata dengan sedikit khawatir sambil melihat Zero dengan tatapan polosnya.

Zero yang mendengar itu menatap Helena dengan dalam.

Helena yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Zero menjadi gugup, dan dia semakin gugup begitu dia melihat Zero mendekat.

Helena memejamkan matanya begitu jarak antara dia dan Zero semakin dekat dan membuat dia bisa merasakan napas Zero.

Helena terus memejamkan matanya dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Zero, dia terkejut begitu merasakan ketukan pelan didahinya.

Zero mengetuk dahi Helena pelan dengan kedua jarinya sambil tidak sadar jika dia menatap Helena dengan lembut dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya.

Helena hanya bisa diam sambil menatap terpesona pada Zero karena ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Zero menatapanya seperti itu.

"Baka" Zero berkata pelan sebelum berbalik keluar ruangan.

"Selamat malam" Zero menambahkan pelan sambil menutup pintu kamarnya yang saat ini ditempati Helena dan Teddy.

Suara pintu yang tertutup menyadarkan Helena dari tatapan terpesonanya.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi" Helena berkata pelan sambil berusaha menutupi rona merah yang muncul dipipinya

* * *

"Apa yang baru saja kulakukan tadi" Zero berkata sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar yang baru saja ditutupnya dan menutupi setengah wajahnya berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya. Dia pun sepertinya terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya sendiri.

* * *

~TBC~

.

* * *

 **.7, ruo, Airis Malfoy, Guest, AquaLianz15, Einsel, NameArin potter, .73,** **Guest :** Thanks for Review =D,

dan author minta maaf jika menunggu lama, belum lagi dengan cerita yang banyak typonya XD, dan sekali lagi terima kasih udah ngeriview, karena jujur kadang author cari inspirasi lanjutan cerita dari review kalian XD.

* * *

.

Please Review


End file.
